


[翻译] winter wheat, sunflower peat

by juliaindream



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aliases, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, Farms???, Identity, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roadtrip, Slow Burn, Steve doesn't join SHIELD, Threats of Violence, midwestern gothic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: 夜深人静之时，有个男人为一位搭车者停了车。





	[翻译] winter wheat, sunflower peat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/gifts).
  * A translation of [winter wheat, sunflower peat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590164) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



****i.** **

如果报纸上写得没错，这辆卡车保守估计也有三十多岁了。卡车表面遍布凹坑。后挡板不见了，车底盘上锈迹累累。

驾驶座上的司机扭过头，透过后车窗往外看去。红色的车灯照亮了他的脸，他凹陷的双眼睁得很大。他盯着搭车者，仿佛不敢相信自己的眼睛，他的手紧紧抓住副驾驶座椅。

这里是堪萨斯州中部。正值寒冬，独自一人的旅行者已在路边等待了一个小时，这是第一辆路过的车。这个场景有些奇特。就是这样。

搭车者上前一步，双拳攥紧了肩上的背包。他的衣袖里有一只小刀，袜子里也藏着一只。他的牛仔裤腰中塞着一把手枪，背包里也有一把。除非万不得已，他并不打算为难司机。

他弯下腰，视线与车窗平齐。司机依然像受惊的鹿一般呆望着他。这个男人看上去和他的卡车一样状况糟糕。

“往西走吗？”搭车者问道。

司机张了张嘴。他重重闭上双眼，接着直视前方。他……嗑药了？“唔……是的。”他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，又一次对上搭车者的视线。也许药效刚刚散去。“对，我要去——西边。”

“你确定吗？”

司机点了点头，大声咽了口唾沫。“先到萨莱纳……再到丹佛边界。”[1]这听起来依然不太确定，但他此刻已经有些怀疑自己的认知是否准确，“可以把你带到那边。够远吗？”

比他所希望的远多了。搭车者拉开了车门。那玩意是一块废铁，拉开它要费很大力气。“谢了。”他嘟囔道，重重地关上了车门。

司机什么都没说。他似乎在仔细观察他，好像他从未见过人类。最终，他终于移开视线，发动卡车，很长一段时间都没再看他。

 

 

“为什么要来威奇托？[2]”

由于司机古怪的反应，他本以为自己可以落得清静。自从他们驶过牛顿镇，这家伙就放松了不少，尽管他握住变速杆的指节还是有些发白。看来现在是“我们认识一下吧”环节了。麻烦的是他自己都还不够了解自己。

“工作。”他哼了一声，移开视线。

“你是做什么的？”

“别人雇我做什么，我就做什么。”

他看到司机的眼角眯了眯：“打算来西边碰碰运气？”

“跟随歌声的指引，不是吗？”

司机望了过来，但并未与他对视：“你从附近来的？”

搭车者答不上来。他沉默地坐着。司机似乎也毫不在意。“叫什么名字？”他又问道。

搭车者叹了口气：“随你挑。”

“我来挑。”

“没错。汤姆，迪克或哈利。”

“只有这几个选择？”

“我随意，老兄，我可以叫布格斯·莫兰[3]，要是你乐意的话。”

他的嘴角抽了抽：“所以你混黑帮。”

“算是已经改邪归正。”

“这名字太糟了。我还是叫你布格斯吧。”

好吧，至少他不讨厌。“那你呢？你叫什么？”

那家伙沉默了好一会儿。显然他不是唯一一个有秘密的人。“你看我像谁？”他最终问道。

“一个笨蛋。”布格斯说。

有违常理的是，那家伙居然笑了，他笑起来看上去好多了。如果他好好打理一下，或许还挺迷人的。“这话听起来有点耳熟。”

布格斯打量他——他年久失修的卡车，尽管在夜里也压得低低的棒球帽，脸上十天份的胡须。他褴褛的T恤上的一个个破洞。“格兰特，”他突然说道。这个名字一下子跳了出来，如同早已萦绕心头。他皱起眉，抬眼看去，“我想你可以叫格兰特。”

那家伙点了点头，有一会儿没有接话。“我想我可以叫格兰特。”他说，转过头。

布格斯翻了个白眼：“你看，别打我的主意。”

“我——对不起。”

“我比看上去强壮多了。”

“毫无疑问。”

“我只是想搭个便车。别指望什么公平交易。如果你别有所图，我现在就下车，你忘掉曾经见过我这件事。”

“不做交易，”他说，有些惊慌地看着他，“我不图什么。只是帮你忙，也不是，”他匆匆一点头，“性方面的。我载你一段路，仅此而已，以我过世的母亲起誓。我只是想了解你，但要是你不愿意……”

不管怎样，布格斯相信了他。他做出了决定，不再动摇。“好，”他说，向格兰特摆了摆手，一只胳膊肘靠在车窗上，“谢了。”

“外面越来越冷了，”格兰特说，但听上去似乎只是借口，“要是我不帮忙，可能就没人再路过了。”

 

 

他们在萨莱纳不小心拐错了，但很快又绕了回来。

布格斯打量他：“所以丹佛有什么？”

格兰特似乎有些惊讶他的提问。“有个农场，”他说，挪了挪身，“我有，呃——太多奶牛了。到了奶牛的季节。该卖一卖了。”

格兰特太不擅长说谎了。布格斯望着挡风玻璃，叹了口气：“我就不问你为什么带一个陌生人多走六个小时了。”

“我没有，”他迅速说，“我没有。我……听我说，这有点难解释。我来威奇托购买补给品，被迫牵扯进一些事情中。我不得不去一趟奥罗拉，和别人商谈。我的农场其实在那边，”他对着身后比了个大拇指，“也就是为什么我刚刚拐错方向。因为自动导航打算带我回家。但我的目的地其实是科罗拉多州。千真万确。”

听起来也像真的。至少他愿意说实话时就显得很是诚实。

“在半夜搞什么见不得人的交易，嗯？也许你才应该叫布格斯·莫兰。”

格兰特哼了一声：“阿尔·卡彭。[4]那才是我。”

布格斯抽搐了一下。有什么东西渐渐浮出表面——

__“对，伙计。你在后巷打架的样子真像阿尔·卡彭。”_ _

他不想听。他不想……听……

他想把一切赶出大脑，可是——“停车。”

格兰特停了车。布格斯挤出这辆破车，还没等他弯下腰，一股反胃感就涌了上来。他吐出的几乎都是酸水，但浑身都在剧烈颤抖，他得放开那把手枪了，要是不想被发现的话。他把手从背包里拿了出来，把小刀抖进手心，努力让自己不要大意正向他走来的那家伙。

呕吐持续了一阵子。他胃里已经没什么东西可吐，但他的身体还在尝试。格兰特只是看着他，完全没有要帮忙的打算。等到布格斯脚步虚浮地直起腰来，格兰特一言不发地把水递给他。

那是个老旧的军用水壶。又有一股热流涌上喉咙，布格斯强压下反胃感，闭着眼喝了几口。“谢了，”他最终说，把水壶递回去，“抱歉。耽误你了。你不用——我可以走过去。”

“别犯傻了。外面温度都零下了。”

“我不舒服。”

“所以你打算全程步行？还是准备再搭辆车？你等上四个小时也不会有人路过，最好别打这个主意。进来吧，车里暖和。”

“我不冷。”

“你的衣服都破了。你肯定很久没吃东西了，你看上去一团糟。”

“你有资格评论我？”

格兰特发出了恼怒的音节。“就快上车吧，”他厉声道，布格斯狠狠瞪了他一眼，他并未却步，但表情显然放松下来——脸上写满歉意。接着他开口了：“抱歉，”声音微弱，似乎无比真诚。布格斯感觉自己的脸因为不可置信而扭曲了，“你不用做自己不想做的事。但如果你想恐吓我，那可不见效。不要因为我离开。”

布格斯头一次认真地打量他。他有种奇特的感觉，觉得似乎在哪里见过这家伙。

“我会带你去你想去的地方，”格兰特说，“你很想下车？那好，我就停车，和你一起等待，给你喝水，直到你能站起来为止。接着我们继续上路。就这么简单。”

“你想要什么？”布格斯厉声问。

那家伙看着他，收紧了下巴。接着他摇了摇头：“什么都不要。我只是想帮忙。”

“可不会有这样的人。”

“我不是普通人。”

“你不是要运送货物吗？”

“什么……货物？”

“卖不完的奶牛。”

格兰特眨了眨眼，接着勾起嘴角，几乎在微笑了：“还没定下会面的时间。我不着急。”

“所以你为了这样一个约定彻夜驾驶。你是什么，职业杀手？”

格兰特指了指自己，又指了指他的卡车：“我看着像个杀手？”

如果他是个杀手，他早就对布格斯下手了。他显然有机会。

布格斯对着他手中的水壶示意：“那你是军人了？”

格兰特眨了眨眼，看了看水壶，又看回布格斯。“啊……对，那是以前的事了，”这听上去不太对劲。也许军队就是这家伙把自己搞得一团糟的原因，“我总是开车，常常口渴，喝瓶装水总是觉得奇怪，”他晃了晃水壶，“这水壶是在二手商店里花一美元买的。这个喝着更习惯。不是说我……”

“参军又没什么错。”

那家伙对着天空露出有些空洞的笑容，呼吸粗重。对，没错，绝对是军队让他变成这样的。“对，我想确实没错。”

“特种部队？”

他犹豫了一下：“可以那么说。”

“他们让你卸甲归田了，嗯？”

格兰特的目光投向地面，又移到一边。他把玩着水壶。他很机敏，只需看一眼他的动作就知道。“只是想有自己的生活，”他嘟囔着，“大概也不能怪他们没有回来找我。”

然后他的视线掠过布格斯，眯起双眼。

布格斯也同样眯起眼。他曾在某时某地和这家伙一起服役吗？或者他们也曾雇佣他？

“我认识你吗？”他突然问，话音空空荡荡。

格兰特眨了眨眼。他吞了吞口水，目光在他脸上搜寻着什么。接着他摇了摇头，好似没有找到他想要的东西。“我不这么认为。”

但这个答案听上去也有种错位感。这家伙到底是谁？

格兰特示意了一下卡车。“我看到你在发抖。我们现在在堪萨斯州某个角落，现在凌晨一点，你很虚弱，我们还有很长的路要走。我也还没有伤害你。”

布格斯露出空洞的笑容：“这算是个威胁吗？“

“听上去像吗？“

不像。这才是问题所在。

“来吧，”格兰特又点了点头，“我不会把你这样丢下的。”

这家伙是个老兵。不幸镌刻在他的血脉中。不管怎么样，他们都共有杀戮的历史。也许布格斯的所感只是对苦难的共鸣。

他依然盯着格兰特，缓步拉开车门。他爬进去，视线始终未曾移开格兰特，直到手枪重新握进手中，他才把小刀移开。

格兰特在他身后熟练地关上了门，坐在另一侧，发动了车子。

 

 

他们没有再为他虚弱得可怜的体质而停车。但他们也没有再聊天。尽管漫漫前路令人昏昏欲睡，他们又始终沉默，但两人一直保持清醒，直到驶近科罗拉多州。

格兰特保持着警戒，但这戒备似乎与布格斯无关。格兰特看上去的确对他毫无企图。他并不打算攻击他，没有趁虚而入的想法，也不想要口活。若是他真不情愿，他甚至不会把他强行留在车里。如果他想强迫他，那早在他们在路边争执之时，他就该付诸武力了。

也许他只是不走寻常路。

他看上去也不太像那种会同意陌生人搭车的人。车里没有惯常的装饰——仪表盘上没有庸俗的小玩意，车里没有存放牛肉干，驾驶座上没有酒瓶。这家伙单纯想载他，想帮他个忙。如果这家伙的目的就是让他打消疑虑，那他就快成功了。

就快了。

布格斯绷紧肩膀，手指紧紧握住手枪。他等待着最终的判决。尽管他多次告诉自己可以放松下来，但还是有哪里不太对劲。就算不会趁虚而入，一般人也懂得把握时机。他总觉得这家伙在有意带他去哪里——好像他更希望布格斯自愿前去，而非被迫。

布格斯不知道他和这家伙有什么过节——杀了他全家，他老婆，还是他妈妈。也许那就是为什么他看上去这么眼熟。也许那就是为什么格兰特为他停车时会那么看着他——好像看到了一个鬼魂。

布格斯觉得格兰特有好一阵子没睡了。但他的脸上又渐渐有了血色，他的手不再死死攥住转速杆。他并未嗑高，布格斯想错了。他似乎完全理解错了状况。

 

 

四点多一点，他们越过州界线。

“你能吃下东西吗？”格兰特问。

布格斯看着他，看到丹尼斯餐厅[5]的标志从车外闪过。“噢，”他不太舒服地动了动，“不。还是继续走吧。”

“我需要咖啡。我困得不行了，”这家伙也许很疲惫，但他不是困倦，“我想坐一会儿，歇歇眼睛，活动腿脚。”

“我会在你停车的地方下车。不再麻烦你了。谢谢你带我这么远。”

格兰特看着他。在遍布须发的疲乏面容之下，他的双眼却显得很明亮。“我来请，”他说，又直视前方，“如果你消化得了，你得吃点东西。”

“我不是什么慈善事业。”

“当然不是。你无家可归，半夜穿过堪萨斯州，和行尸一样搭车，因为你好的很。”

布格斯嘴角上扬：“我的人生与你无关。明明你才是那个一直说我不欠你的人。”

“你不欠我。我完全出于自愿。我看到了你的状况。你上次吃一顿热饭是什么时候？”

“上帝啊。你是什么传教士吗？”

格兰特微笑：“我不是想要拯救你。我只是知道一顿热饭对你有多重要。”

布格斯哼了一声。这对话不知触动了他哪根神经，让胆汁又倒流进他口中。他绝望地高抬起脚放在仪表盘上，双手抱在胸前，在自我厌恶中使劲吞咽，一边望着窗外驶过的景色。

格兰特看上去毫不在意他的动作。他们在沉默中驶过利蒙[6]。他开进了一个加油站，无言地下了卡车，加满油，又上车。

布格斯不知道他为什么没有趁机离开。但他没有。

“我打算点两份大满贯早餐[7]，不管你吃不吃。”格兰特说，一边关上身后的车门。他发动了卡车，车轮磕到了路缘，他咒骂一声，倒车，转身时一只手搭上了副驾驶座的靠背。布格斯不由得一缩，躲到一旁；格兰特注意到了，一语不发地转头面向前方。“我只能吃下一份。你想走也可以，但那样另一份就浪费了。”他换到一档，松松握住转速杆。他似乎很是果断，如果忽视车厢里狂躁的气氛的话。“浪费可耻。”

“你真的打算请我吃这顿饭？”

“好吧，看来你并未感受到我的诚意。”

丹尼斯餐厅的停车场到了。格兰特关掉引擎，给了他一个不悦的眼神，然后弯腰下车。

布格斯盯着他走向餐厅门口的身影，接着骂骂咧咧地踢开车门。他犹豫了一会儿该把他的背包放在哪儿。早餐全程都把背包拿在手中可能会显得很奇怪，但他并不想留下它。

这是个公共场所，人很多，格兰特大概不会对他怎么样。他看上去不是那种会把一家毫无疑点的丹尼斯餐厅夷为平地的人。布格斯总算把背包塞到座椅下，重重关上门。看到格兰特还在帮他扶住门，他试图压下怒火。

他对布格斯露出微笑，这让他显得近乎迷人。布格斯只想为他的冒犯行为而给他一拳。

 

 

布格斯谨慎地挑了张桌子坐下，背部紧靠墙壁。他从桌上的玻璃碗中拿了几包糖，在手中把玩，一边数着出口：一个，两个，第三个在厨房后面。等到他回过头来，发现格兰特正在观察他的一举一动。

布格斯皱起眉头，移开视线。他将三包糖同时撕开。把撕开的糖包靠在玻璃碗上，他又拿出好几包。

“喜欢咖啡里加糖？”格兰特问他。

这是个奇怪的问题，是管理者的问题。布格斯一眨不眨地盯着他，下巴收紧。格兰特双手交握，摆出认输的手势，手指在桌子上点着，表现一副毫不在意的模样。他往窗外看去，两根食指焦虑地敲打桌面。他用余光仔细地观察布格斯，好像他还以为布格斯浑然不觉似的。

他以为他很蠢吗？

他正在等待什么人吗？

噢，天哪。是不是后援快到了？这是个陷阱吗？

布格斯愈发焦虑，他的脚尖也越点越快。一切从一开始都是格兰特策划好的？布格斯看着餐厅，在心中默默规划逃跑路线。吧台前坐着两个家伙，没有坐在一起；另有一个人独自坐在他们身后角落处的桌前。他们似乎都没注意到他。右侧的障碍物足够低，他可以用金属臂把格兰特击倒，跳过障碍物，再借力一口气跳过吧台，冲出门外，在格兰特再次站起来之前永远消失。

他为什么没有带那个该死的背包进来。

“早啊，男孩儿们。”

布格斯吓了一跳。他的拳头攥得紧紧的。格兰特看了看他，又看向服务员，脸上带着安抚性的笑容。

服务员的名牌上写着艾丽卡。对于一个九头蛇卧底来说，这名字也未免太过俗气。

“今天怎么样？”格兰特问她。

她把注意力从担惊受怕的布格斯身上转移到格兰特，格兰特这时已经展现出他温暖、随和又帅气的一面。“不算太差，”她说，回以微笑，“快下夜班了，你知道那种感觉。”

“好吧，我们很好打发。只想填饱肚子好继续上路。两杯咖啡，”他瞟了一眼布格斯，后者正专心研究桌面，“能多加些奶就更好了。”

“没问题。”艾丽卡说，她回到吧台后。

格兰特拿起一包糖，撕开，和布格斯刚刚的动作一样。也许这么做是为了吸引他的注意力。不知为何，他的做法让布格斯平静了不少。

后援并没有来。

他们没有再对话，直到艾丽卡回来。格兰特点了一份伐木工大满贯早餐[8]——鸡蛋摊在白脱面包上。布格斯想要翘起唇角，他压下了这种感觉。

“和他一样。”他说，向艾丽卡瞥了一眼。她的态度温和了不少，显然是发现了他并非无可救药，确认点单后，她再次离开。

格兰特把三包撕开的糖倒进中咖啡，布格斯学着他的动作。咖啡是热的，感谢上帝。他用手握住咖啡杯，热度渐渐透过手套传到掌心。

安心感深深涌入心底。关心。他不确定自己上次感受到旁人的关心是什么时候了。

“谢了。”他嘟囔着，没有看格兰特。

格兰特只是点了点头，视线在布格斯以外的地方徘徊。“所以，呃……你也是军人，对吗？”

他的眼底有种亮闪闪的东西。布格斯不愿深究。为了让自己有事做，他不停搅拌着咖啡。“哪里暴露了？”

“嗯……你坐下时背部紧靠墙壁。你从一进门就开始打量房间，记下出口数和这里的人数，确定他们的位置，他们有没有携带武器，”他继续说道，“你没有吸引他们的注意力，所以你并非普通的犯罪者。你的行动方式好像你受到过迫害。”

天哪，这家伙有两下子。“谁说不是呢？”

格兰特直直望着他，毫无惧色。所以他始终知道布格斯一直全副武装，却没有赶他下车。现在他打算揭他的底，和他彻底摊牌，然而他们依然面对面坐着，仿佛他们是什么该死的朋友。

这个男人没有携带武器。布格斯一次次提醒自己：不会有哪位九头蛇特工会试图赤手空拳带他回去。

然而他依然显得成竹在胸。只是布格斯不明白他的自信源自何物。这家伙眼神中的某些东西让他略感不安，但并非是他熟知的那种不安。

“我只是这么一说，”格兰特说，有些结巴。他抬起眼，表情很真诚，“这个国家为归乡的战士所做的太少了。没理由为了老习惯指责你。”

布格斯笑了。他的笑容空洞，思绪凌乱。“你完全有理由指责我。”

“你又没做什么。”

“我偷偷把武器带进了你的车里。要是你哪句话说错了，我就有可能杀了你。”

格兰特耸了耸肩，脸上的微笑有些悲伤。“要是你想杀我，你早该动手了。”

合乎情理。似乎这是另一件格兰特从一开始就知道的事。

布格斯静静看着格兰特把玻璃碗里的奶球倾倒在桌面上。他开始用它们堆起小型金字塔，他的手很稳。“你回来多久了？”

布格斯耸了耸肩，转着手中的咖啡杯。“好几个月了，也许吧。我……我不知道。”

格兰特眨了眨眼：“你不知道？”

“我一直在寻找……”他的声音俞渐微弱，舌头舔过牙齿，“我忘了很多东西。”他把视线投向窗外的夜空。外面依然是一片漆黑。

格兰特点了点头，面带忧戚。他搭好金字塔，过一会儿又全部推倒，把那些奶球推倒在布格斯那边，端起咖啡。布格斯领会了他的意图，开始自己搭建金字塔。他发现这么做让他平静了不少。他缓缓搭出底座，再由二维发展成三维。至少不用再糟蹋糖包了。

他们沉默着，沉默是他们最忠实的伴侣。一时间，只能听到奶球掉在桌上和厨房里碗盘的碰撞声。

“我，呃，曾经有个朋友，”格兰特喃喃自语，咖啡杯抵在唇边，“他迷失在战争中。不是说他……你知道……他的身体没事，但他……不再是原来那个他了。”

布格斯咬紧牙关：“很多人都听过这个故事。”

格兰特点了点头。他没有继续。沉默中有什么正在酝酿，气氛变得不太稳定。格兰特脸上时不时显现的某些情绪一下子暴露了更多。

“他怎么了？”布格斯突然问，“你的朋友。”

格兰特始终盯着窗外。“死了。”他说，这话说得简直漫不经心。他的手指在手中的咖啡杯上缓缓划着圈。他的指甲缝中藏着污垢，仿佛深埋多年的悔恨之意。

布格斯猜到了，但不免还是有些惊讶。“对不起。”他说。他不该问的。

格兰特深吸一口气，仿佛溺水的人试图抓住浮木。“算了，”他说，露出冰冷的微笑，“只是……我以为他总会逃出来的，你知道吗？我以为我会发现他改名换姓，在某个地方继续活下去。得到属于他的幸福结局，得到他应得的一切。”

这家伙很敏锐，但他竟然还是个浪漫主义者。布格斯突然为他遗憾。“你看，”他叹了口气，“也许你只是为了让自己好过点才这么希望的。但如果你看见他还活着，却变了一个人……很抱歉这么说，伙计，但你知道我想说什么。”

格兰特看着他。他们的早餐到了，他仿佛浑然不觉。他看上去还想说点什么别的，脸色再次变得苍白。这家伙难道有糖尿病？“也许你说得没错，”他最终说道，活动四肢，仿佛自己刚刚重获自由。他拿起刀叉，开始用餐，“我想如果让我说生活教会了我什么，那就是本该杀死你的东西有时会让你变得更强大。”

“你说这话时显得心烦意乱。”

格兰特温柔地笑了。他露出这种神情时总让布格斯惊讶：“我不是想说我自己。”

“拜托。那你是说我吗？你无视近在咫尺的危险，你不会撒谎。你可不算什么难啃的硬骨头。”

格兰特久久没有作答。而布格斯正专注地享用眼前的食物，并未看穿这异常的沉默。等到他终于抬起头时，格兰特飞快地移开视线，好像他刚刚一直在盯着他看。

“我没有别的意思。”布格斯有些困惑地说，尽管他知道自己这么说很混蛋。

“你也没有说错。”

“嘿，这可不是对请我吃早餐的人表达感谢的最佳方式。你不要因为我难搞就迁就我。我至少可以表现得更友好点。”

格兰特给了他一个难看的笑容。笑容中隐约透着悲伤。“你只是在陈述事实，伙计，这不怪你。”

食物简直来得太及时了。后备物资从未到来过。布格斯在霜降后第一次感到温暖。

结账时，布格斯从口袋里掏出几张破烂的零钱，格兰特干脆地拒绝了他。他又试图把这些留下当小费，但格兰特连小费也一起付了——很大方。这家伙不愿给自己买一件新衬衫，却能给艾丽卡百分之三十五的小费。

一回到车里，他们就重新陷入沉默，但是现在安静的车厢让布格斯有些不自在了。一切都不太对劲。没有了早餐相佐，他们方才的自白沉重地压在两人心上。格兰特似乎也有些不自在。他打开卡车上的广播，不断调换频道，直到电流声被优雅的吉他曲所替代。

“早上好，丹佛，”很快，一个油腻的男低音响起，“现在是早上五点三十分，零下三度，厚厚的云层遮住了太阳，气温也逐渐下降。这里是早间新闻：昨晚，天空母舰大屠杀的庭前听证会正式落下帷幕。听证会的目的是确定那场八个月前夺走了七十万纽约公民的生命的事件究竟是缘自恐怖袭击还是系统故障。”

布格斯瞬间僵住了，他的视线凝在车载收音机上，他的身体不听使唤，没法伸手关掉那玩意。

“这场听证会始自六月，FBI、CIA、国土安全局及秘密安全组织神盾局的成员都曾对事件起因——”格兰特突然轻蔑地哼了一声，“发表证言。前神盾局特工们为政府官员提供了复杂的资料，以此推卸责任，坚持声称恐怖分子侵入了天空母舰的系统。”

“关掉。”布格斯低语道，但他好像不存在似的。格兰特没有听到他的话。好像他不存在似的。

“对于为何数十亿美金的预算也不能组织大屠杀的质问，神盾局主要用一段时下广为传播的监控录像为自己辩护，以证明恐怖组织的渗透。录像中，那位身份不明的恐怖袭击者仅凭单手拦下了几位神盾局派出的英雄，英雄们试图阻止——”

他的拳头重重落在收音机的关闭键上，用力过猛，收音机发出不明杂音。格兰特吓了一跳，捅了捅收音机的按键，似乎在确认收音机功能完好。“我也不喜欢那家伙。”他嘟囔道——他这时一定看到了布格斯脸上的神情，因为他立刻将车停到路边。

布格斯毫不犹豫地冲出车门，双膝跪倒在地面。他的手撑在地面，手套压在柏油路面上。他的眼角闪过一抹鲜红色。他以为是自己的身体想要从内部杀死他，过了一会儿才意识到那只是卡车的危险警示灯在夜空中闪烁。

他的呼吸粗重。他的双手握紧，贴在柏油路面上。他看不清楚了，他不能——他无法思考，他——

“巴克。”格兰特轻声唤道，声音太温柔，又太过虚幻，而且那个名字不对。布格斯做出了回应——他拿出别在裤腰上的枪，指向格兰特，后者此刻正蹲在他身边。

“滚远点。”他尝到了嘴里鲜血的铁锈味。他的舌头不停舔着嘴唇。

格兰特张开双臂，做出投降的手势。他一动不动。他并没有被吓倒，甚至连一下都没有退缩。“你现在很安全，”他说，简直无可救药，“你明白吗？我不会伤害你。”

“滚，”布格斯咆哮道，“远点。”

“好。”格兰特干脆地站起身，后退一步，距离他一臂之遥。但他再次蹲下身子，手撑住面前的地面，维持平衡，“我们会处理好的，我们两个，你和我。好吗？”

“你给我滚。我他妈才不在乎你。”

“你知道自己现在在哪儿吗？”

“给我滚。”

他们都没再开口。布格斯感觉自己仿佛溺水的人。举起枪的那只手臂开始发抖。这不合理。这该死的玩意明明是钢铁的——

__——钢铁手指扼住一个男人的喉咙，把他高举起来，他的双脚远离地面——_ _

他跌倒在地。手枪摔落到公路上，他的手指还维持着握住枪的样子。

“嘿，”身后传来声音，“我要取出子弹了，好吗？我不会伤害你，我只想把子弹拿出来——”

不可能。他又握住枪，打量那个男人。金发，有胡须，戴着一顶棒球帽——是那个载他到这儿的蠢货没错。

格兰特—— ~~史蒂夫 —~~ —又退后了。他慢慢换了姿势，同时注意让自己的双手始终可见，在冰冷的人行道上坐下，手臂环绕膝盖，坐在地上望着他，好像他等着看什么好戏。“我们会搞清楚的。”他嘟囔道。

布格斯陷入苦恼中。他怒不可遏。他不知道他为什么陷入现在的境况，但他知道这并非出于他的本意。他们刚刚在听广播——

__——金属翅膀的闪光——_ _

“噢，操。”他绝望地低语。手中的枪再一次滑落到人行道上。他盯着手枪，以及他试图再次捡起枪的手。另一只手出现在视野中，把他的手指与武器分离，他抬起眼，看到格兰特镇定的脸。

他任由这一切发生。他让一个陌生人拿走了他的枪。操，操。如果他被射杀了，那也全是他自作自受。

但格兰特只是卸掉了子弹，就像他说的那样。他把所有子弹拿出枪膛，把它们一一在地上排开，空掉的枪放在一边。

他仔细的手法触动了他。布格斯感觉自己再一次坠入水中。“我不行了，”他呼吸困难，艰难地获取空气。他摇了摇头，手紧紧抓住路面。他全身一阵接一阵的颤抖。他不知道自己是不是又开始犯恶心了。他不想这样。他想留下体内刚摄入的食物，“我不知道，我不知道。我什么都不知道，我不——”

“没关系。你什么都不用知道。只需要试着呼吸，好吗？”

“我不知道，我——什么都不知道，我什么都不知道。这个世界不对劲。”

“我——明白。相信我。”

“这不对，我不记得——我不——”他用不记得何时得到的金属臂击打地面，“我不知道——”他击打着地面，一次，一次，又一次，又一次。路面渐渐显现裂痕。“我不记得，我不——”

“没关系。”格兰特温柔地说，在他的拳头再次落下之时接住了它。仿佛那铁拳不值一提，好像他只是接住了一个落下的小石子。

布格斯看了看他，抽开了手臂。不可能有人做到。他的力量不可企及。他是最强大的——

__“——世界上最强大的杀手——”_ _

布格斯感到自己的嘴角因为厌恶和怀疑而扭曲了。他看着格兰特，突然生出恨意。他不懂为什么这家伙还坐在这儿，还在等着看他的好戏，尽管他不记得——

__——两枪正中胸膛，一枪射入大脑。目标已倒下。下一个目标已锁定，移动，上膛——_ _

他用手掌抵住前额。“操，不要。停下来，停下——我不——我不知道，我不想记起来，我不想，我不想要这个。我该怎么让它停下，停下，让它停下，我该怎么——”

“嘿，”格兰特说。他镇静的声音中隐含着某种其他感情，“好，来——嘿，听我说。专心听我说，好——你——你知道，我看到你刚刚把那些煎饼全都吃掉了，”接着他笑了，但这笑声也同样不单纯：也许他在恐慌，在他平静的表面之下，“我们都需要吃饭。你有最喜欢吃的东西吗？我还在适应现在的美食——或者其他什么，我不知道，但我想我错过了很多。比起甜食，我更爱尝试多样的美食。总是点不同的牛排——”

“但你往咖啡里放了三包糖。”

格兰特顿住了。他几乎笑了出来：“啊——对。我确实放了。毕竟包装都撕开了。”

“它们只是糖而已。”

“浪费就是浪费。”

“但你还打算点两份大满贯早餐，另一份——”

“如果你不吃我会自己吃掉。那么说只是虚张声势。”

“我知道那是虚张声势，混蛋，”他说，接着补充，“胃口倒不小。”

格兰特短促一笑：“常被这么说。”

他的做法很见效。虽然布格斯仍然不能稳住他颤抖的四肢，呼吸依然不顺畅。

“我，呃，”不久，格兰特说。他看着天色，“我不想催你，但你感觉能回到车里吗？我想在日出前到达目的地——”

“你走吧。”他对着公路点头。

男人的眉头蹙起。“我不会丢下你的。（Not without you）”

布格斯蹙起眉头，又开始恨他。他咽下翻涌的胆汁。“你他妈到底想怎样？”他咬紧牙关，“你为什么要这么做？你又不认识我——”

“我怎么能把你这样丢下？至少——”

“噢，天哪！你以为我是你丢下的那个朋友，是这样吗？真的要我挑明吗？他死了，混蛋，你难道不明白吗？”他的声音变得尖利起来，他喘着粗气，双臂依然撑在路面上发抖，“他死了，就是这样。结局就是如此，你应该接受现实了。你没有第二次机会，我不是你的第二次机会。”

他又对着路面重重喘息了好几下，等待着格兰特起身离开，但他没有走。等到布格斯终于抬起头看他，他看到格兰特依然看着他，表情难以捉摸。

“你说得没错，”格兰特终于说。他的声音像是卡住了。他缓缓转过头，揉着太阳穴，“我知道了。但我——我不会再犯下同样的错误。”他看着布格斯，抬起下巴，又重复道，这次声音更加坚定。“我不会再犯下同样的错误。”

布格斯知道他大概没法轻易摆脱这家伙了。“我他妈要怎么做？”他问，精疲力竭，又支离破碎，“我要怎么做你才能不管我？”

“等到我知道你身处温暖之地。等到我知道你能按时吃饭。让我载你到你要去的地方。”

“我没有什么要去的地方，你不懂吗？我只是在往前走。”

他眨了眨眼。接着他明白过来。“有一些避难所——”

“我才不会去什么该死的避难所。”

“那你有什么计划？打算一直这样搭车？”

“实际上，”他用力抽了抽鼻子，一屁股坐到地上坐下，带着手套的手颤抖地抚过他乱蓬蓬的头发，“至少加利福尼亚挺暖和的。”

格兰特缓缓点头，张了张嘴。有那么一会儿布格斯还以为他要提议载他去加利福尼亚州了，但他却又摇了摇头。“好，”他说，“那让我带你到丹佛。我会给你买一张车票，你不必再搭车了。”

“我喜欢搭车。”

“你喜欢举着枪和别人交易。我不会听你的。”

“我又不需要你来你负责。”

“你现在处于低谷期，需要别人帮忙，”格兰特高声说，“就接受吧，上帝啊。你到底怎么回事？在你糟糕又悲惨的一生中，就接受一次别人的善意吧。”

布格斯看着他，格兰特与他对视，直到布格斯看到他眼中的裂痕。静默中有什么正在发酵，接着格兰特重重合上双眼，把脸埋进手臂中。

他们一同坐在冰冷的沥青路面上，仿佛化作了两个绝望的图腾柱，只有卡车闪烁的车灯时不时照亮他们。

“你可以带我去你会面的地方，”布格斯嘟囔道。格兰特抬起头，嘴唇靠在他的手腕上，“我会在那儿下车。我会——买一张车票，如果你坚持的话，但我不会再拿你的钱了。”

“你又没有拿过我的钱。”

“如果你一直把钱包随意放在车上，我就会拿了。你疯了吗？你根本不认识我。”

格兰特看着他。除了安心，他眼神中似乎还带着……爱意。

“我们先过去，再看情况。”格兰特轻声说。

布格斯翻了个白眼。“好吧，”他抓住卡车打开的车门，站起来，“我们先过去，再看情况。”

 

 

回到车里后，他只坚持了十分钟，精疲力尽的身体就陷入了一场不踏实的睡眠。

 

 

他大声叫喊着醒来，双手撑在仪表板上。

他不知道是什么唤醒了他。卡车停在一个加油站外，前不着村后不着店。

远方，太阳的光芒刚刚越过地平线。加油站后零星散布着几个仓库。布格斯试图压下心中的隐忧。格兰特不在车里。他一定在仓库里，做他的什么交易——

不远处突然传来爆炸声。

布格斯立刻俯下身。他静静等待着。很快，破碎的砖瓦重重落在挡风玻璃上。他一只手伸进背包，把上好膛的手枪别在裤腰处；又以最快的速度给另一只枪装上子弹。

驾驶座旁的车门开了。布格斯的手摸上了腰间手枪，但来人是格兰特——只有格兰特。他脸上脏兮兮的，手上更甚。他气喘吁吁地上车，关门。

他对趴在仪表盘后的布格斯点了点头。“抱歉吵醒你了。”他温和地说，接着发动卡车。

“抱歉吵醒我？”布格斯重新坐直身体，回头看着刚刚那块地方。而他只看到一团黑烟直冲天空，“你炸倒了一栋楼？”

“啊……对，”他皱起眉，“和预想中发展不太一样。”

这话说得很冷淡，听上去他简直漠不关心。布格斯挺直脊背，试图忽略耳中血气上涌的声音：“他们不买你的账？”

“嗯……应该是反过来。”

布格斯瞧了他一眼：“所以你依旧是个特种兵。”

“不，我不是。这才是重点。”

“上帝啊。所以你炸毁了某人的基地，好让他们不再打扰你？”

格兰特只是笑了，笑容温暖又纯粹，让他显得很是年轻。天哪，他可以如此迷人。这念头莫名地在布格斯脑海中挥之不去。

“好吧，这么说也对，”格兰特说，“让我们拭目以待。我只是想表达得清楚点，”他回头张望，似乎是想确认有没有追兵。“抱歉要带你一起逃跑了。“

“习惯了。”

格兰特眼睛眨都不眨：“你怎么看待犯罪？”

“犯罪？伙计，我在身上四个地方藏了武器。你觉得我怎么看待犯罪？”

“四个？”

原来那是重点？“你大概漏了我脚踝上的小刀。”

格兰特苦笑着拐进一片贫瘠的玉米田。布格斯隐约看到远方农田中的小路。所以格兰特敏锐，浪漫，还喜欢寻求刺激？上帝保佑他们。也许布格斯一开始就不该上他的车。

“我想去偷个车牌，”格兰特解释道，“但要是你不赞同，我可以暂且放你下来。”

“你还愿意带我到城里吗？”

“说到就要做到。”

布格斯翻了个白眼：“干嘛要偷车牌？我们不能直接偷辆车吗？”

“然后把我的卡车丢下？”

“这卡车可比车牌辨识度高多了。”也许这家伙不太擅长这个。

格兰特只是耸了耸肩，脚踩上油门。他努力让车子在旷野上疾驰，但这辆老家伙对付淤泥还是太过勉强。“这车确实耗油太多。”

“作为逃亡用车简直烂透了。”

“同意。”

“你开这玩意多久了？”

“大概三年。一天比一天破。”

“那你干嘛要买下它？”

“嗯……”他做了个鬼脸，“说到偷车。”

布格斯微笑，感觉有些不可思议。“你知道，我本来还真以为你是什么一本正经的农场主。”

“你以为我是来抓你的人。”

“好吧，没错。我想我离真相意外得很近。”

“嘿，好了。我可没瞒着你什么。”

“我连你叫什么都不知道。”

格兰特扫了他一眼，然后从车子的置物格里拿出钱包递给他。“你也从没问过，不是吗？”

布格斯打开钱包，驾照就放在透明隔层里，显眼极了——驾照所有者是格兰特·史蒂文森，生于1981年7月4日。布格斯把那张卡片从隔层中取出，又翻过来查看背面，但这不管怎么看都是个合法证明，货真价实的堪萨斯州驾照。“我猜对了你的名字？”

格兰特只回以微笑。

“这他妈怎么回事？”

“看起来你好像接受过这方面的训练。”

“你说我擅长瞎猜？”

“可能我看上去也像个格兰特。”

“可你没说我猜对了。”

“我以为这是游戏规则。我猜你的名字不是布格斯。”

不自在的沉默。“我不记得了，”他生硬地答道，“我的名字。”

格兰特瞬间严肃起来。他继续驾驶，车子开上了农田里的小路。“抱歉。”他最终说，离开了泥土的车轮重获动力，他换上高速档。

“不是你的错，”布格斯摆了摆手，“我猜。”

“从你——出来之后就一直这样了？”格兰特问，“你……一直不记得？”

“我……我不知道，”他不安地揉弄自己的头发，“我不知道。我也不喜欢深究。”

格兰特点了点头，静默了一秒。“这就是你为什么无处可去。你没有——”

“除了带在身上的东西，我一无所有。”

格兰特点了点头，抿起嘴唇，很久没再开口。

 

 

他们把卡车藏在一个破旧的、似乎已被弃置好多年的谷仓里，沿着小路步行了大约一刻钟。这是个天气晴好的早晨，只是温度很低。好在布格斯刚刚睡过一个不合时宜的午觉，精神很好。

他们话不多，但气氛却默契而友好，共同踏上仓促的逃亡之路似乎让两人的关系更加融洽。他们打算找一辆格兰特乐意偷的车。“必须是辆皮卡，”格兰特宣布，“估价不能高于两千美元。”

“你知道那就表示车主没花太多钱买保险，对吗？”

格兰特凝望着他。显然改良主义·小偷小盗先生从来没想过这点。

“再说了，1996年后生产的车往往更难偷，”布格斯对着他们面前的卡车示意，“这辆差不多符合条件。”

“让我们试试看。”

这辆车甚至都没锁。布格斯灵机一动，拉下了副驾驶上方的遮阳板。车钥匙径直掉了下来。

他们对视一眼。这车简直坐等被偷走。坐上驾驶座前，格兰特脱下了夹克，而直到他们再次上路，布格斯才明白他为什么这么做——车子前进的同时，格兰特摘掉棒球帽，脱下T恤。他理了理头发，把衣服放在膝盖上，又转了几个弯后，他把衣服扔到窗外的一堆污泥中。

他停车，倒车，车轮碾过那堆衣服。奇怪的是，布格斯开始有些心烦意乱。明明格兰特身上的背心脏兮兮的，他的头发油腻又凌乱，但他依旧显得魅力十足。他觉得无比尴尬，但不知道是为谁而尴尬。

为了转移注意力，布格斯也解开绑起的头发。接着，他在背包里翻找着什么能遮住头发的东西。他应该换掉他的T恤，但要是脱掉衣服，他就得解释他那条该死的金属臂和引人注目的伤疤了。

“早知道该把我的帽子留给你。”格兰特评论道，打量着他。

“它已经被埋住了。”布格斯说。他戴上一顶无边帽，上面印着“I ♥ CANADA”。

格兰特看了看他，笑了——笑容愉快又灿烂。“不错。这肯定能帮我们混过去的。”

“不知道是哪位刚刚炸毁了一栋大楼？”布格斯抬高声音道，格兰特的笑声更响亮了，“我们还有什么好遮掩的？说起来你农场里到底都种了什么，难道是炸药吗？”

很快，格兰特就汇入早间车流中。他们驶入高速公路，继续他们的行程。一开始这感觉很棒，他放松了不少。但布格斯很快发现，要是继续按早高峰的速度行驶，格兰特要花好几个钟头才能带他到丹佛。

“呃……”他望着眼前的车流，“听我说。”这家伙很久没睡了，困意已经爬上了他的脸庞。现在车越来越多了，开车也需要更加专注。“听我说，我真的……”布格斯咬了咬牙，“我真的很感激你为我所做的一切。”

格兰特微笑道：“说这话对你来说很不容易吧。”

“别讽刺我，”布格斯咬了咬嘴唇，格兰特又笑了，笑容在嘴角徘徊，“我只是——你为我做得太多了。现在路上车太多。我走路去城里也不远了——”

他皱起眉头表示不满：“你要走好几个小时。”

“你也要开好几个小时。必要的话我会搭车的，只是——你不用再送我了。”

“说到就要——”

“我们八小时之前才认识，”他厉声道，“而且我们也从没做过什么约定，所以——好吗？我要下车了。让我下车，我会如你所愿，找到地方安顿下来。”

“我更想送你一程。”

“不，算了吧。到这就够了。你没理由留我了，停车吧。我是认真的，我要走了。”

格兰特叹了口气，但还是在下一个出口驶出高速。他在一家加油站停车，熄火，布格斯紧绷的身体放松下来。

“听着，”格兰特说。他看着布格斯整理背包里的东西，看着他拿出一把手枪，把枪收在背包最上面，“我，呃……我有个提议，可能现在说有点早。但我是真心的。你也可以选择不接受。”

布格斯皱起眉：“拜托，老兄，我只是搭你的车——”

“我需要帮手，”格兰特打断了他，“农场上，冬季的帮手。我收成不少，还不知道拿收获的东西怎么办。”

“我对这些可一窍不通——”

“我也不，”格兰特耸了耸肩，“我不是个农民。我是说，我现在有个农场，但我完全不懂如何照料它。上帝啊，我可是在布鲁克林长大的。参军前我以管理仓库为生。两年前，我突发奇想买下了这块地，因为很便宜，也因为堪萨斯州没有一个熟面孔，而今年我竟然——盈利了。我说我有太多奶牛可不是开玩笑的。有两只奶牛跑到了隔壁的农场，回来时都怀孕了。我可不懂怎么给奶牛接生。它们能自己生吗？”

他说得太多了。布格斯摇了摇手：“不是说我不感谢——”

“我收过玉米了。我把上百个向日葵晾在了装了加热装置的谷仓里。我不知道这么做对不对，但我是这么做的。也许等我回家时谷仓已经烧掉了，顺带一提，电费高得不行。”

“你看——”

“如果我真的成功把它们晒干了，而不是造成了火灾，那我大概还得把那些种子从向日葵里弄出来，剥掉壳，再看看怎么成批卖出。我要剥壳吗？还是不剥壳卖得更好？我用词有问题吗？说到底我该怎么把种子从向日葵里弄出来？”

“先等一下——”

“我还种了……冬小麦？我不知道冬小麦是什么，也不知道它和春小麦有什么区别。我养过植物，它死在了我发霉的公寓里，所以突然的丰收真的让我措手不及。”

“你能不能先打住，先听我说？”布格斯对他喊道，“你真的疯了。我完全不懂务农。我不知道我以前是干嘛的——但不管怎样，我想我肯定不懂如何照料活物。”

“我不介意。我只是不想再一个人面对这些了。”

“你可以去雇更懂行的人。我还没有那么走投无路——”

“我不是在做慈善，”格兰特抢在布格斯下车前说，“我给你提供吃住和工资，换取你的劳动力。”

“你需要一位真正的农民。”

“我需要有人帮我给那些该死的向日葵籽剥壳。”

“我觉得不需要手工剥壳。”

“那我需要一个比我更谨慎的人，确保我采购剥壳机时不会被骗。”

布格斯翻了个白眼，抬起腿想要踢开车门，却忘了这辆车的门很好开。“我太不擅长这个了，”格兰特在他背后嘀咕道，“再问最后一次。我需要农场的帮手。你需要工作和住处。你喜欢公平交易？我看这交易挺公平的。”

布格斯隔着座椅看他：“我想你说过我们两不相欠。”

“的确。但这只是我的提议，仅此而已，”看到布格斯脸上的神情，他改了口，“好吧。如果你想拒绝，那也没关系。只是……”他拿过钱包。

“我不要你的钱。”

“我想给你留个电话。”他伸出手，想要从储物箱里找根笔出来，幸好他找到了；把电话写在一张随手拿过的名片后，“给。如果你改变主意，或是遇到了难处，或是需要个地方待上一段时间——几天，几周，过冬，哪怕只想来吃顿饭，洗个澡——就和我联系，好吗？别犹豫，要知道在你需要之时还有个朋友在。”

布格斯望着他。然后小心地用两根手指接过名片：“谢谢。”

格兰特点了点头，脸上的神情有些古怪。好像很遗憾，但又似乎不太一样。“是座机号码。如果没人接，你就再打过来。我可能只是不在家。”

“2014年了，你还用座机？”

“2014年了，我只用座机，”他淡然一笑，“不太相信网络，尤其是在——”

他及时掐断了。但布格斯已经知道他想说什么：现在的人们对科技愈加谨慎，尤其是在天空母舰大屠杀之后。

他努力控制好自己。说来好笑，他自己都无法把破碎的记忆串联起来，但这些记忆却始终萦绕不散。“记得中途停车睡一会儿，好吗？”布格斯说，把背包背上肩膀，“你脸色越来越差了。”

格兰特微笑。不知为何，布格斯知道他会照做。“路上小心，”格兰特说，“我很高兴……认识你。”

“是啊，”布格斯说，小心翼翼地打量他，“你……也是。我猜。谢谢你……”但他没说下去，用手扶着车门。“回家路上可别再炸楼了，好吗？”

布格斯关上车门，截断了格兰特的笑声，但他的声音还在他脑海中徘徊。

 

 

收容所的社会工作者询问他的名字，他毫不犹豫地说了“布格斯·莫兰”。这愚蠢又感情用事，如果不多加小心的话，他会留下行踪的。但他还是第一次觉得有个名字这么适合他。

 

 

他干了一天活，接着又干了一天。收容所不算差，但他总觉得有人在暗中打量他。他还是受不了这个，可冬天的第一股寒潮已经到来，他已经不能再风餐露宿。他以为自己可以忍受，但旁人的目光还是让他坐卧不宁。

尽管这里冬季寒冷，他却开始考虑在丹佛找一个廉价公寓——或者在附近什么地方，便宜就好。他攒够了去加州的钱，却迟迟没买车票。他不知道自己为何还要在这里徘徊。天气很糟糕，但这里的山让他感觉亲切又熟悉。山顶覆盖着皑皑白雪，山脉连绵不断，仿佛回到了故土。

但一直待在这儿可没什么机会，尤其现在冬寒渐深。他的确该继续前进了。

 

 

__握住递到你面前的那只手吧，__ 格兰特愚蠢的声音在他脑海中响起， _ _在你糟糕又悲惨的一生中，试着接受一次别人的善意吧。__

__

****

电话答录机的声音也许只是格兰特在假装自己不会使用这玩意。这招很棒。答录机里他从不说自己的名字，但听过他的声音的人准能认出来。问题在于，每当布格斯听完那句夹带阵阵杂音的留言信息之后，就一句话都说不出来。最后，他决定在纸上写下几个提示词，可每当他想到该如何解释那条机械臂，他的嗓子就自动罢工。要是他搞砸了——要是格兰特发现他与天空母舰大屠杀有所牵连——那他就有麻烦了，他就真的要被困在堪萨斯州，一切重归于零。

他又一次打算掐断电话时，那边传来了动静。

“喂？”

是格兰特的声音，毫无疑问。布格斯一时间一句话都说不出来。他的嘴巴张开，手指抓紧了电话卡。

“你好？”

他得说点什么。

“莫兰？”

噢，感谢上帝。“对，”他喘出一口气，“对，抱歉。是我。”

格兰特那边杂音不断，从远远的叮声和转盘转动的声音判断，那大概是部拨盘式电话。“嘿，”格兰特说，他的呼吸声仿佛就在耳边。布格斯笑了，头靠在墙上，“嘿，嗨。很高兴你，呃……打来电话。最近怎么样？”

“嗯，我很好，我，呃……”他顿了顿，揉着太阳穴，“你的……向日葵怎么样？”

格兰特的呼吸声变为笑声：“呃——你知道，我还没来得及照看它们，我最近……”他停了停，“我最近都在外面，我也没想到。”

他谨慎的用词让布格斯觉得这条线路不太安全。布格斯皱起眉头，无视了自己的直觉，继续说下去：“但……你回来了。现在。”

“回来待一段时间，没错。”

“那很好。”

“希望如此，”他话中带着笑意，“你怎么样？在阳光灿烂的加州？”

“实际上，并不。我在丹佛找了份工作，所以留下来了。”

“噢，是吗？不错。”

“只不过……好吧，现在又没有了，而我，呃……”他不确定该怎么说。他不确定该怎么和这家伙对话，“你知道我总是搞砸——”他重重地叹了口气。“我想如果用塑料盒子或者什么来敲打向日葵的话，大部分向日葵籽都会掉下来的。”

另一端传来不规则的杂音，接着总算是格兰特的笑声。“你知道吗？”他说，“我觉得这大概值得一试。也许你可以过来给我示范一下。”

“我是说，打东西大概是我唯一擅长的事。”

“这点我和你一样，”电话里叮当作响，仿佛他又一次移动电话，“你在丹佛哪里？”

“我可以坐公交过去，在萨莱纳下车。也许明天见？”

“别浪费钱了，给我个地点，我现在就来接你。”

布格斯看向远方：“格兰特。”

“给，我，一个地点。我五小时后到。”

“可我离你六小时远。”

“我五小时后到。”

 

 

他把地址给了他。

五小时后，格兰特来了。

 

 

****ii.** **

这农场倒是——很不错。充满田园风情。农场恰好位置偏远，布格斯敢确定没人会想到来这儿找他。选址可以说极为低调。如果格兰特的目的是隐居，那他可很成功。

布格斯喜欢干活。他喜欢精疲力竭的感觉。他喜欢日出而作，有许多事情等待完成。他喜欢完成一项又一项的活，用忙碌来逃避思考。他喜欢格兰特的陪伴，喜欢与他一起解决问题。格兰特的确对农场的事情知之甚少。这很是奇怪，但至少他们不会无聊。

晾晒向日葵的仓库里散落了一地种子。格兰特看到时讶异又开心。他们根本用不着敲打向日葵，布格斯只需把手伸进向日葵中，指尖轻轻一挑，一半的种子就会散落下来。

格兰特合上嘴，严肃地望着他：“我发誓它们以前不是这样的。”

“你是不是收早了？”

格兰特摊开手，显然毫无头绪。但都无关紧要。他们收好了向日葵籽，中途还吃掉了不少。最终的收获很是可观——至少对他们两个毫无农业常识的混蛋来说是这样。格兰特把他们的劳动成果全部卖了出去。

接下来是玉米。玉米也需要收割了。而收割设备亟待修理。布格斯真的很喜欢修理；他似乎对机械很感兴趣。真没想到——

“什么？”

他们正在为收割机更换传送带，格兰特突然抓住了他的手臂，在布格斯不假思索地脱掉衬衫之后。是他太过松懈。他在这里的日子过得太舒服了。暴露大概也只是时间的问题。

但布格斯还是努力去解释。他一定是在战斗中失去了这条手臂。他不记得了。他也不记得是谁给他装上了假肢。这部分是事实，但他没有提到九头蛇。他不想透露这点。

格兰特表情严肃，点了点头，接受了这一切。他只是蹙起眉头听他解释，什么都没说。等到布格斯停下来等待他做出判决时，格兰特并未退缩，反而上前一步。“这个，”他问，有些紧张地舔着嘴唇，“它还……？”

“它还有感觉，”他敲了敲金属臂，为自己的话作证，“我一想到他们对我的神经做了什么，就浑身冷战，他们肯定捣了什么鬼。”

“它还疼吗。”

布格斯耸了耸肩，轻描淡写地说：“只有过度使用时会疼。”

格兰特点点头，久久凝视着他。他突然找借口离开了农场。他开走了卡车，一夜未归，直到布格斯第二天早上醒来时也不曾现身。

布格斯觉得大概只要他还在农场，格兰特就不会回来了。他完成了早上的繁重工作，喂过奶牛，收拾好行李。正打算留下字条表示感谢时，格兰特开着卡车回来了。

“你要去哪儿？”他下车时问道，似乎很担心布格斯会离开。他表现得若无其事，仿佛并不曾看到他的手臂，也未曾突然借故离开。

布格斯不可能没有疑虑，但他还是任由格兰特把他劝进屋里。他由着格兰特给他做了早餐。之后，他由着格兰特给他做了晚餐。

第二天，他起了床，继续修理收割机。

格兰特从未再提起他的假肢，而他们的关系却悄然改变。由于无需再遮掩身体缺陷，布格斯开始答应晚餐后与格兰特一起玩牌。布格斯莫名地擅长纸牌游戏，每当格兰特做饭时，他就常常一个人玩牌来消磨时间。他还记得拉米纸牌[9]的玩法；隐约记得一种叫做“Ratscrew”[10]的纸牌游戏，不过当布格斯的假肢不小心碰到格兰特的手时，他们就立即结束了游戏。久而久之，他们还发现他会打桥牌[11]和尤克牌[12]。格兰特常常因为不擅长说谎而败下阵来，每晚游戏后，他们一同把纸牌放好。

有段时间布格斯厌倦了打牌，又不愿意缠着格兰特帮他做饭，便开始研究格兰特的书柜。他有很多历史和政治的书籍——感觉有一吨那么多，足以让人永远埋头于这些书籍中。但他还收藏了相当多的平装本小说，大都出版于五十年前。布格斯对政治书籍唯恐避之不及，但他开始沉迷于那些小说中。这些小说让他内心中干涸已久的泉眼又开始涌出清泉——激起了他心中类似乡愁般的怪异的渴念之情。他试图深究原因，却不得其解。要么他从前是个书呆子，要么他就是对过去的那段时日怀有亲切感。

住在格兰特家里，仿佛时间也停滞不前。这家伙真的有一个转盘式电话。偶尔桌子上会放着个笔记本电脑，但布格斯从未见他用过。厨房本身就像个博物馆——有着圆角的窄小冰箱；老式的座钟。客厅一角放着一台十三寸电视机，旁边是书架。电视机旁边连着一台该死的录像机。这个房子处处是矛盾，而格兰特让一切显得自然又舒服。他本人就充满了悖论。这有些古怪，但并不虚假。格兰特的确对现代世界毫不关心。

然而——他还是有些问题想问。

“你是种田的，干嘛要养奶牛？”布格斯终于问了出来。

格兰特回头看他，手中还拿着煎牛排的长柄煎锅。“土壤缺少氮元素。”他说，仿佛在陈述一件再明显不过的事实。他昨晚又连夜出门了，看起来似乎一夜未眠，但很是放松。他带着蔬菜和水果回来，好像这些东西需要花费16个小时连夜买回来似的。

“你需要施肥，”布格斯缓慢地说，“所以你买了奶牛？”

“好吧……没错。”

“你知道的，你只需要买点……肥料。”

“奶牛以农作物为食，再排出体内，帮助农作物生长。这是种共生关系。”

“所以你花钱养奶牛，纯粹是因为你想要一个生态农场。”

格兰特用手中的铲子指着门口：“所以你干嘛不出门解决需求？既然你这么喜欢肥料。”

“所以现在施肥成了我的责任。”

“你才是那个对我的奶牛说三道四的人。”格兰特说，格兰特把一块抹布向他丢来，布格斯不由得笑了起来。

 

 

他早该料想到好景不长。

在过了一个月每天吃着热饭，洗着热水澡，沉浸于纸牌游戏和书堆里，除了修理机器和农事以外别无他想的日子后，终于有一天，一个陌生的声音让他靠着墙发起抖来。

“——就不打算讨论——”

“没有讨论的余地，”格兰特的回应很是冷淡。是个女人的声音，但格兰特似乎无意怜香惜玉，“我三年前就告诉弗瑞我不打算加入了。”

“大屠杀后情况不一样了。神盾局已经脱离了九头蛇的掌控——”

布格斯猛吸一口气，迅速蹲下身来，攥紧双拳。肾上腺素久违地飙升。这着实出乎他的意料——这是最糟糕的可能性。他知道格兰特还有其他事情要做，但他从未想过会有人跟踪他到这里。

他无法听清他们的对话。他的心跳声太响了。他僵立在原地，动弹不得。等到他总算找回呼吸，便缓缓转过身，朝最近的窗户瞥去，想要看看能不能看清里面的状况。

穿过厨房望去，格兰特正一手撑住前门，对面是一位红发女人。布格斯看不到她的脸，但他们的肢体语言已经展示得一清二楚：这并不是一场友好的谈话。格兰特不欢迎她。

“让我说完。”女人的声音传来。

“我不需要，”格兰特简短地说，“离开这里。忘掉我的住址。你在这儿什么都得不到。”

“我想告诉你今日不同往日——”

“如果你相信自己所说，那你真的不了解九头蛇的实力。”

布格斯感觉自己脑中一团乱麻。他不得不逼迫自己集中注意力。

“如果你无意加入，至少不要再攻击我们的基地。”

“不行。”格兰特说。

一阵令人不安的沉默后，布格斯看到那个女人换了个姿势，双手抱在胸前。“我得说，”她说，“我不理解你的立场。”

“你不必理解，只需要尊重就好。”

“你愿意做个对抗九头蛇的义务警察，却不愿意——”

“请稍等。罗曼诺夫小姐，对吗？”

“罗曼诺夫特工。我告诉你名字只是出于礼貌。但你似乎不打算以姓名相称。”

“好吧，特工。请允许我提醒你，天空母舰大屠杀是谁的技术酿成的。是你所属的组织——”

“幕后黑手是九头蛇。”

“毫无疑问。我相信这一点，女士，深信不疑。九头蛇并非第一次夺走成千上百条无辜的生命，我猜也不会是最后一次。而你的同事之所以还在等待审判——”

“是因为司法受到了舆论的影响——”

“是因为他们也是同谋。神盾局也是同盟。只要神盾局还在开发易于侵入的新技术，他们就依然在助长九头蛇的恶行。无论如何，你的组织相信他们在保护全世界，而事实则是他们制造出的机器只需按下一个按钮就能杀死七十二万人。我曾经犯过错，为同样打着‘行善’旗号的势力效力，我以我的生命起誓，我不会再犯下同样的错误。”

“神盾局——”

“是九头蛇的傀儡。九个月前如此，现在仍是如此。只要你们继续打着行善的幌子制造大规模杀伤性武器，九头蛇就会趁虚而入。你们对此无能为力。你们所做的一切不过是在滋长恶势力。”

“以毒攻毒才有效。”

“女士，我完全赞同。这就是为什么我一直在炸毁你们的研究室。”

他们相视无言。没有人愿意让步，他们僵持着。

“世界需要英雄。”那位特工说。

“我不是英雄。”

“历史书上可不是这么写的。”

“容我引用一句话：历史书完全不知道它们在讲述什么。”

“你发起的那场战争——”

“战争仍在继续。你以为我不知道吗？你以为，特工，我看不到吗？在我不在的几十年间，战争仍在继续。我曾付出生命，想要终结这场战争，但一条性命还远远不够。我倒想问问你，当我为一个有着七十二万潜在目标的组织效力时，我该如何面对世人。”

“队长——”

“这里没有什么队长。认真听我说：就我所听到的来看，你只是想为我提供我不需要的资源，让我做出不愿做出的牺牲。让我告诉你：没什么好谈的。我不会再做一个任人戏耍的猴子，罗曼诺夫特工。如果你想找一个对全美国谎称有能力保护他们的人，还请另寻高明。现在请你离开。别再来找我了。”

女人依旧站在原地。

“你的目标错了，”她告诉他，声音更轻了，“你攻击的对象不过是个幌子。你知道这点。别再把目标放在我们身上了，专注于九头蛇吧。神盾局没有伤害任何人。”

“现在还没有。”

女人微微动了动。布格斯急忙弯下身，闭上眼睛。他心乱如麻。他没带武器。他敢打赌她一定不是空手而来。

“如果我是你，女士，”格兰特说，声音深沉，“我会用这点时间来反思自己的忠诚是否值得。你知道我是对的。现在神盾局不再具有公信力了。”

“换一个组织效力并不会解决问题，”她说，“隐居起来也不会。”

“我两种都不选。”

“好吧，”她说，话带讥讽，“总不能人人都做义务警察。”

又是一阵令人不适的沉默。终于，布格斯听到特工出门的声音。他仓皇地躲到房子另一面，只希望他的脚步声在大雪中不会被听到。

“忘掉我的名字，”他听到格兰特的声音，“忘掉我的地址。我不想再看到你出现在这里。”

“你不会的，”她说，但她声音中的某些东西布格斯不太喜欢，“对了，你家客房里的灯没关。”

“是啊，”他平静地说，“谢了。”

布格斯屏住呼吸，直到女人上了车，驶离农场。

世界渐渐恢复了生机。他大口呼吸着空气，一下子瘫软在地。他得去收拾东西，这是最优先的事。先回客房，然后上路。看看她走了哪条路，选择另外一条路离开——

一只手抓住了他的胳膊。

布格斯转过身，已经伸出了拳头——但那是格兰特，只是格兰特。那家伙举起双手做出投降的姿势，与往常一样。

布格斯垂下手：“你他妈怎么回事？”

“对不起，”格兰特研究着布格斯的表情，“你听到了多少？”

“够多了，”布格斯转身打算离去，“我要他妈的离开这里，在她带着后援回来之前。要是你知道好歹，就别跟上来。”

格兰特的脚步声在雪地里吱呀作响：“巴基——等等。”

布格斯回过头。“谁他妈是巴基？”他问道，嘴角绷紧。他竭力克制，声音却还在发抖。“你还没发现我不是你死掉的男朋友吗？”

格兰特僵在原地，双肩耷拉下来，仿佛受到莫大的打击。布格斯继续转身离开。格兰特却不依不饶地抓住他的手臂。

布格斯猛地挣开他，怒不可遏：“你他妈有什么问题？”

“巴——你看，就——先听我说。她要找的不是你。她是来找我的，她想要招募我。她甚至不知道你在这里——”

“她知道有人在，要么就不会提起客房的灯了！她在恐吓你，别告诉我你没听出来！”

格兰特就那样望着他：“就……我们能不能再谈谈——”

布格斯不耐烦地哼了一声，回过头。

格兰特脸上的挫败显而易见。他脸上又浮现出那种布格斯从未看懂的神情。这中感情仿佛一直都在，只是一直潜伏在平静的表面之下。

布格斯不喜欢这种感觉。这让他竖起了全身的刺试图防御。他把格兰特往后推去，看着他脸上震惊的神情。“你对九头蛇知道多少？”布格斯冲他吼道，声音近乎尖叫，颤抖得厉害。可能会有人听到，但他控制不住自己。“你为什么这么执着于把我留下，嗯？你知道九头蛇在追踪我吗？”

格兰特的嘴张了张。“我猜到了，”他终于承认道，声音很轻，“我们进去吧，进屋里谈——”

“你不懂，”布格斯打断了他，“一听到九头蛇三个字，我就得逃走了。我不会进屋，也不会跟你一起行动，既然他们还在追踪你。你会害到我的。”

格兰特的脸色复杂。“我——听我说。他们不会抓到你，好吗？我不会让他们抓到你。”

布格斯的眼睛中充满了怀疑：“你了解他们吗？你以为他们会在乎区区一个农场？他们会在你发现之前把你放倒！”

“那样你就知道他们来了，你就能顺利逃脱。让我来做你的第一道防线。”

布格斯用手抓着头发。“天哪！你这天真的救世主情结——”

“我说过了，我不想拯救任何人。我只想让你不再孤单。你还记得那时——”

“不！”他冲他喊道，“我他妈不记得！我什么都不记得，他们夺走了一切！你不懂吗？你不懂他们夺走了我的一切吗？我干嘛还要在这儿等着他们再夺走一切？”

格兰特的呼吸粗重起来，愤怒的声音回荡在四处：“所以你就打算孤身一人面对一切，是吗？没有人掩护你，就这样等待着他们追踪到你的踪迹？”

“你猜怎样？这以前就奏效。”

“我当时可以看到你衣服下的肋骨。我不认为这真的奏效。”

“但那时不会有人突然敲门说九头蛇要来了。”

“九头蛇不知道这里。九头蛇甚至不知道我的存在。”

布格斯摇了摇头，嘴角绷起：“你知道你自己在说什么吗？”

“一个神盾局特工——听着，我说的每个字都千真万确，”他伸出手指点数，”有个自称扫除了九头蛇余党的组织找过我，找到了我。他们要找到的不是你，巴克。另一个正在与九头蛇抗争的组织在找我，还没能找到——天哪，拜托，不要——”他一定是从布格斯脸上看到了什么，因为他伸出一只手，布格斯躲开了，格兰特没有退缩，这次他的掌心碰到了他的下颌。布格斯闭上眼睛，感觉到冰凉的手指抚上他的后颈。他的下巴还在不住哆嗦。“除了我以外，没有人知道你在哪儿，”格兰特说，声音低沉，“听我说。我永远不会交出你。不会交给他们，也不会给任何人。你懂吗？”

“你，”布格斯轻声说，声音苦涩，“没有选择——”

“我了解九头蛇，”格兰特打断了他，“我和九头蛇战斗过。为了打倒他们，我也牺牲了许多年岁。我知道我看上去或许其貌不扬，但我想你了解。相信我，如果必要的话，我可以与五个人对战。这也让我足以保护你——嘿，听我说，”他把布格斯带回来，当他想要转身时，“我并不是说我有把握打败他们，但我至少能拖慢他们的进度。这就是我能做的。这就是团队能做的。我不会让他们把你带走，巴——”某种布格斯难以理解的表情闪现在格兰特脸上，“求你留下。我以我的生命发誓，他们绝不会从这儿带走你。你不必再孤身一人面对。”

他们一时无言。终于，他把格兰特的手从他脸上挪开。他的手指轻柔地抓住格兰特的手掌，在放开前徘徊了一秒。“我们需要一个计划，”他低声说，喉咙因为刚刚的大吼有些嘶哑，声音简直不像他的了，“我需要你告诉我你知道的一切，你的……情报，关于九头蛇的。”

“好，”格兰特说。他望向厨房，脸上带着希望，“我去泡咖啡。”

布格斯在原地待了一会儿，想要嗅出阴谋的味道，想要找到点什么能促使他逃跑的证据。但他只能看到一个无比真挚的男人，一个因为什么惨淡的理由，愿意为他而战的男人。

在他犹豫不决之时，格兰特默默等待着他。接着，他们无言地走向屋里那盏暖黄色的灯光。

 

 

“我曾担任特种小队的队长，任务就是击败九头蛇，”格兰特开始了他的叙述，一边磨着咖啡豆。从放入的咖啡豆的量来看，今晚将是个不眠之夜，“我们定位他们的据点，再设法潜入，最终摧毁了许多九头蛇秘密基地……任务持续了好几年。在国外的动乱地带。”他摆了摆手，布格斯猜测再讲下去会泄露军事机密。“可如今……”格兰特拖长了话音，摇着头，“长话短说，我因为某些不可抗力离开了前线……就我目前所知，局势已经有了很大变化。九头蛇依然在地下发展壮大，在众目睽睽之下生根发芽，枝叶蔓延到每个角落。他们的总部就寄生于美国最重要的各大机构中，难辨其踪。我们不可能——”

他的视线投向远方，绷紧了下巴，似乎饱含悔恨。然后他继续说下去。“我回来之后，神盾局试图招募我，”他说，“而我参与了他们的一次行动后，便回绝了他们。他们想要的是一位指挥官，一个能为他们正名的公众人物，却不知我早已失去了资格。我曾放弃一切，只为终结九头蛇，现在看来却远远不够。”

“你没有错，”布格斯告诉他，声音沙哑，“这不是一个人所造成的。”

格兰特眯起眼望着他，许久才点了点头，仿佛还有什么他不忍卒视的事实：“也许你说得没错。但至今我们仍然没有突破。很多人甚至都不知道九头蛇是什么。”

“和我讲讲。”

他的笑容黯淡：“你知道我受过怎样的训练吗？我看到什么东西，就能判断出它是否与九头蛇。一座无名的大楼，一叠没有标签的文件……我都可以辨别。而我看着神盾局，却没发现九头蛇。明明到处都是九头蛇特工，我却视而不见，”他叹了口气，拿起了咖啡壶，“这就是我们的敌人。一个被训练来对抗九头蛇的士兵却看不到眼前的九头蛇。而没有人，我是说没有人足以打倒九头蛇。打倒他意味着我们的现有体制也会随之崩塌。”

“你确定这是问题？”

“好吧……”他眼底闪着光，“我懂你的意思，但我并不想造成国家的覆灭。你永远不知道还有多少人还依赖现有的政权，哪怕它作恶多端。”

布格斯微笑：“所以你一直是个社会主义者？”

格兰特回以微笑。他把咖啡壶放在桌子上，把盛满咖啡的杯子推到布格斯面前。“你想要一个计划，”格兰特边说边坐下，“但我只有手头这些情报，我所知道的只有一部分神盾局研究室的坐标，是看了一副半掩的地图三秒的结果。我去了一些开车能去的地方，而这些研究室似乎大多都被弃置了，”他摇了摇头，“我想那位特工有一点是对的。也许我不该执着于神盾局。”

“你确定？”

“神盾局只是其中的一枝，一个……”他的双眼渐渐失了焦，“一个头。”

巴基看到他的思绪似乎飘到了远方，摇了摇头，叹气道：“你看——天空母舰是神盾局制造的。他们还制造了更多具有杀伤力的潜在武器，公众对此一无所知。”他在调动大脑中不知从何处而来的信息。他只知道他不想回忆。格兰特似乎也有些抵触，也许他也不想听这些，“我只是想说神盾局现在——依然对九头蛇来说——有机可乘。瞄准他们并没有错。”

“也许，但这也耽误了解决真正的目标。”

“你是说那个无解的目标。”

格兰特张了张嘴。他看着布格斯，布格斯不喜欢这种眼神。“你——”他吐出一个字，但又立刻停住了。他看起来很忧虑，手中不停地转着空掉的咖啡杯，“你什么时候记起了——”

布格斯知道他想问什么：“没有。”

格兰特犹豫了一会儿：“但你听起来似乎已经——”

“没有。”

他们僵持了一会儿：“好吧。”

“我什么都没记起来，”布格斯激动地说，愤怒于格兰特又一次无言地接受了他的解释，“我脑中有时会闪过一些我不理解的画面，就是这样，这就是全部了。我不——理解，我无法理解——一点也不，好吗？我他妈什么都不知道。”

“好的。”格兰特说，手悬在空中。他没有再问。

他们再没有说话，就这样静坐到深夜。

 

 

他们没有制定计划。没有什么好计划的。布格斯由于精神状态不佳，除了无意识中说出的关于九头蛇的信息之外，脑中依然一片空白。格兰特也只知道神盾局的那些实验室，所以他们无事可做。他们无处可去。不同时颠覆世界，他们无法打倒这只猛兽。

同时，日常的农活也很繁重。拖拉机反应迟缓，奶牛等待着喂食。布格斯为此而留下，为了农场能够正常运转。日复一日，总是很忙碌。他又开始在裤腰带上别枪，将小刀塞进袜子里。每当有车驶来，他总会吓得要死，但那只是格兰特，永远是格兰特。

格兰特不再彻夜不归。布格斯知道那是为了打消他的疑虑，是为了他。他猜想格兰特每次都去不同的城镇里采购也是出于同样的原因。他努力隐藏自己的行踪——为了他。这都是为了他。布格斯知道这一点，然而他却只报以无穷无尽的猜疑，只会定期检查卡车上有没有被安放追踪器。这样做一点都不好，但格兰特没说什么。

一月过去了。没有人来。二月开始了。依旧没有人来。他的警惕也日渐放松。

也许格兰特说的都是实话。也许没人知道他在这里。也许他从一开始就该选择躲藏在一位陌生人的农场上。

又或许格兰特是特别的。也许他恰巧遇到了世界上唯一一个愿意接手他的糟心事，又有能力保护他的人，出于天知道的什么原因。格兰特容忍了布格斯的警惕，接纳了他的坏习惯。每当布格斯时不时检查大门是否上锁，每当他突然拉好窗帘，每当他时不时站起身，只是为了绕房子一周查看，格兰特永远报以包容的态度。他永远用温暖的微笑来迎接布格斯。仿佛不管布格斯干什么，都不会给他造成困扰。

他们的生活节奏越发规律，也有了新的习惯：厌倦了总是看着格兰特给他们做早餐，布格斯也开始做饭了。他从最基本的煎蛋入手。

他并非唯一一个疑神疑鬼的人。布格斯第一次尝试做早餐时，格兰特走下楼梯，一只手背在身后，看到是他时，睡意未消的他显得十分讶异。

“你在干嘛？”格兰特问。

他看上去傻得可爱。布格斯从未见过他睡眼惺忪的模样，也没见过他没穿好衣服的样子。“做早餐，”他说，让自己移开视线，“那是把枪吗？”

“不是，”他说，从背后拿出一只手电筒，“抱歉。我还以为你是神盾的。”

“难道他们会闯进你家给你做早餐？”

“那怕是不会。”他说，上楼去穿裤子。

这样更好。鸡蛋快焦了。布格斯久久盯着楼梯，直到反应过来他该翻面了。最后做好的煎蛋上有层薄膜，不过尝起来没问题。

格兰特对他微笑，仿佛收到了最棒的礼物。可布格斯甚至没去买食材，他只是用格兰特的食材给他做了顿差强人意的早餐，这家伙却表现得仿佛奇迹降临一般。

从某一刻起，他想要搞懂格兰特的念头渐渐变了质。他有一种——使命感。也许这是最合适的词了。思考格兰特的想法动机，观察他的一举一动，这开始给他带来满足感。他喜欢看他做饭时肩胛骨的活动；每当格兰特没等他就开始做饭时，他会有些失落。他喜欢他们稍纵即逝的亲密，留恋格兰特每次路过时搭在他背上的手。每到这些时候，布格斯的心中都无比澄澈。这让他感觉自己更像个人了，而非什么无名鼠辈。他又想到了特工来到家里的那晚，格兰特把手放在他的后颈上安抚他，似乎想传达话语所不能及的信息。

 

 

每当他想到格兰特与他肌肤相贴的感觉，都不禁脸红起来。哪怕再轻微的碰触，他都会在脑海中回放，一遍又一遍，好像这无比重要。好像格兰特不只是想要他留下。

他的想法很难为情，却让他的身体暖暖的，盖过了凛冽的寒冬。研究格兰特是个实用的做法。仅此而已。

他乐于相信这一点。但这一新兴趣所产生的真正影响很快浮出水面。他花了好几周来探索自己从未有过，也无法理解的性冲动。过去的十个月中，他从未产生这种冲动，而现在，只要想到格兰特，穿或不穿衣服的格兰特，想象着他躺在地上，全身油污给机器更换传动带的模样，身体就会有反应。简直不可理喻。他已经忘记了自己自慰了多少次，而每次他都会想着格兰特，他的脸，他的味道，他那双起了茧子的手，他那不可思议的身体。

他想到格兰特的目光如何时不时停留在他身上，又悄悄移开。这家伙也许不擅长撒谎，但要是下定了决心，他当然能完美的控制住自己。布格斯搭过很多次车，他知道很多家伙都会给你使那种眼色，让你知道他有特别的意思，而格兰特脸上从未有过这样的神情。唯一暴露他的是他眼中偶尔会燃起的火苗，他太阳穴处的跳动，那是自控的象征。

这几乎……有点清白。不，并不能用清白来形容。应该这么说，与有关他的其他一切一样，这显得古怪却真挚，毫无恶意。完全不具侵略性……只有真心诚意。

若不是格兰特太注重隐私，大概会更容易搞懂。房子里没有一张照片，没有一点家人或朋友的线索。也没有代表他个人喜好的东西。这家伙简直是个谜。

布格斯开始困扰于无法读懂他。他开始执着于答案。他决定试探他——借故脱掉衣服，试图激起他的更多反应。

他曾感激于格兰特总是显得这么从容，而现在这却成了他的烦恼之源。就布格斯而言，他也不想表现得太明显。有一次，他总算豁出去了，撩起衬衫一角擦掉眉间的汗水——格兰特注意到他的动作，目光滑向布格斯的腰线，双唇微张。他抬起头，看到布格斯正看着他，便垂下眼转过身去。

格兰特继续完成工作，但屋子里的气氛显然紧张起来。

这是布格斯见过的他最诚实的反应。他认为这简直再好不过。他的大脑飞速运转，猜想各种可能性。布格斯开始在格兰特完美的举止中寻找蛛丝马迹，他一次次试探，想要让他露出马脚。他时不时刻意摆弄手臂，等待着格兰特硬生生转过身去。他知道这么做很混蛋，但他也收获颇丰。这真的……很有趣。学术意义上的有趣。他想象着格兰特把他抵在墙上，放声呻吟的模样，但这也同样是为了他对格兰特的学术研究。

学术研究却无法解释这家伙为何如此强壮。他真的……真的很强壮，而且他把这实力用到了正处。他拥有力量却如此善良。这又是为什么呢？他沉迷于观察他的举手投足——噢，天哪，他动起来的样子。他想象着格兰特沉溺于情欲中的模样。他那禁欲的外表会不会化作碎片，转变成呼之欲出的张力？他降服于欲望时会是怎样的？布格斯想要知道。他想要，他想要……他满脑子都想着这个，天哪。他想着他们共处一室的每一刻——干活时，做饭时，什么都不做，只是待在一起的时候。他想着两人间气氛变化的时刻，仿佛他们之间有点什么，仿佛格兰特像布格斯所希望的那样渴求他。他想要——啊——想要格兰特紧紧搂住布格斯，把他的嘴——操，放到他想要的地方，想让他变成他想要的样子，他想要，他想要——

布格斯这一周的大多数晚上都因为学术研究的激情而欲望高涨。他独自躺在格兰特的客房里，想着他眼中的光芒自慰。

他唯一的性幻想对象竟然是供养他生活的人。难道这还不足以证明他混乱的精神状态吗。

布格斯或许早已沉迷其中，难以自拔，但他并不蠢。他知道什么时候该掩饰。他每天早晨起床，装作不记得昨晚如何度过。他感谢格兰特给他做早餐。他避免自己盯着他的臀部，集中精力思考如何搭建牛棚。

还有另外一点。这家伙简直像个古希腊神祗，有一栋房子，有自己的生活，低调行事，处事不惊，而布格斯则……好吧。他是个倒霉到家的人：他是个偏执的流浪汉，身体状况也很糟糕。他总是担惊受怕，还有一条壮硕的金属手臂，而这两者他都不知道该作何解释。他不记得自己的名字，还处于通缉状态。

他想象的一切不会发生。不可能发生。绝无丝毫可能。他已经很感激现在所拥有的这些了。

 

 

某晚，他突然想到了约克郡布丁[13]。

他正在读的一本书中写到了圣诞前夜的晚餐，他隐约觉得自己大概也曾信奉天主教。接着约克郡布丁这个词从他脑子中冒了出来。这莫名的念头让他望着墙壁发起呆来。他妈妈喜欢做这个。

__他有一个妈妈。_ _

他想……也许他可以做一个试试。需要用掉许多鸡蛋。不，不会。他们有足够多的鸡蛋。他走进厨房，打算找配料时，突然想到酥饼要配料汁吃才行。等到他找齐了所需的食材，他总算稳住心神，一切——尚在掌控之中。

他发现了自己的一段记忆，一段有点用的记忆。

他僵立在原地，努力保持平静。他站在柜台旁，吸气，吐气，双手紧攥成拳。他曾经是某个人。他曾有过妈妈，曾拥有一段人生。并非始终是个想要逃离自我的疯狂杀手。他曾怀疑过这点，但现在他终于能够确信。

奇异的雀跃感让他浑身战栗，让他心神荡漾。他拿出胡萝卜，开始切条。做饭的过程让他很温暖，就像读格兰特的书时的感觉。约克郡布丁。他可以想象出它的味道，想象出它蘸过料汁后无比美味的样子。他可以想到自己把它放进口中的样子。他脑中闪过一些影像——一张六人桌；五人桌；六人桌。他曾有一个家，他有一个家。他们知道他在哪儿吗？他们知道他做了——

门外传来动静。

布格斯吓了一跳。他紧盯着门口，手里攥紧了小刀。几秒钟后，格兰特出现了。

布格斯松了一口气。格兰特进门时皱起眉头，关切地问：“你还好吗？”

“是啊，”布格斯说，他继续切胡萝卜，“还好。你呢？”他看着他把包放在地板上。“交易怎么样？”

“还行，”听上去倒不是这样，“我不知道。那家伙非要用行话刁难我，好像我不配买他那该死的拖拉机部件似的。”

“所以你把他炸了？”布格斯摇了摇头，“我都说了，伙计，你不能再那么干了。”

格兰特苦恼地望着他：“所以你要什么时候才能忘记这事？”

“谁叫你给我留下了那么深刻的印象。”

格兰特微笑着起身，手里拿着几盒糕点，他把糕点递给他。“早餐。听说这玩意挺好吃的。”他这时才注意到他拿出来的食材。“你在做饭？”

“不算是。”布格斯开口，但是半途打住，格兰特路过他，他忍不住多看了一眼。

布格斯屏住了呼吸，咬紧牙齿。

格兰特转过身，蹙眉望着他：“确定你没事？”

“是啊，”布格斯说，但是声音有点发抖，“是的，对不起，我——只是，呃——我正在分辨现实与想象，”他勉强露出微笑，继续切胡萝卜，“有点胡思乱想。”

格兰特点了点头。又是那种恒久不变的真诚。布格斯感觉到他的目光久久落在自己身上。布格斯的脸颊开始发烫，他不再浑身带刺。欲望开始将他淹没。他慢慢呼吸，试图稳住手中的刀。“我，呃——我需要用掉这些，可以吗？”

“当然，”格兰特靠近了一些，打量那些食材，“尽管用。有什么要帮忙的吗？”

“没什么，”布格斯说。他瞟了格兰特一眼，突然意识到他们离得很近。他皱眉打量着牛排，清了清嗓子，“你有平底锅吗？我大概需要用——”

而他还没说完，格兰特已经打开了炉灶上方的橱柜，伸手去拿锅。他的衬衫随着抬手的动作掀了起来，露出了一截腰部。

那块裸露在外的皮肤简直无与伦比，是他完美的肉体的缩影。他的裤腰很低，松松地搭在臀部上。布格斯忍不住伸出手抓住了他的臀部，为了感受它的触感。

然后他突然意识到自己在做什么。

他愣住了。格兰特愣住了。布格斯不该动手。他犯了滔天大错。

他们依然靠得极近。布格斯迅速抽回手，但已经太迟了。格兰特看着他，把平底锅放在炉灶上。布格斯看到他的衬衫重新回到原位，仿佛荡漾的水波。

他突然间干渴难忍。“操。”他嘟囔道，一时间不知所措。他想转过身，却做不到。他抬眼望向格兰特，试图从他身上找到离开的理由。

格兰特仅是回望他，那双蓝眼睛很是清澈。“抱歉。”格兰特说。

他为什么道歉？

他们之间的什么东西悄然无声地碎掉了。格兰特瞅了一眼布格斯的嘴唇，又迅速抬起眼。“我应该，”格兰特说。他舔了舔嘴唇，没有说下去。

布格斯只想追逐他的舌尖。“你，呃。”布格斯说，但最终他也无话可说。身后传来时钟报时的声音。他能感受到格兰特身上的热度，感觉到自己不得不向他靠近。他永远那么温暖。而他还离得不够近。

仿佛读懂了他的心思一般，格兰特抓住了布格斯的手。缓缓地，他牵着那只手重新放在他的臀部上。这很蠢。他很蠢。这整件事都蠢得要命。而布格斯却只因再次触碰到他就变得欣喜若狂。隔着格兰特的衬衫，他的拇指掠过他的尾椎骨。他又紧又翘的臀部就在他的掌心下。

格兰特站在那儿，任由他触碰。他总是让他做自己想做的事。

“我，”格兰特说，但布格斯朝看去他时，他又立刻打住了，“你可以……呃……”

布格斯点点头。他的手钻进了他的裤腰，消失在衬衫之下。这次他手下更加用力。布格斯望着天花板叹息，似乎圆了长久的梦想，整个人都放松下来。格兰特任由布格斯把他向前拉去，舔着自己的嘴唇。布格斯早已沉湎其中，忍不住想要开始品尝，却不知道从何开始。

格兰特的一只手搂住了布格斯的背。感觉很合适，无比契合。“天哪，”布格斯喃喃道，他另一只手也钻进了格兰特的衬衫里，“我——”

“——不想让你会错意——”

“别想太多。”他的手掌不停地在格兰特的衬衫下移动。现在他早已无法停止触碰。突然一切都显得如此过激。他不敢吻他，只能把鼻子抵在格兰特的下巴上，舌头沿着他脖子的线条滑动，叫嚣着想要探索更多。

“噢，”格兰特叹道，话语中还潜伏着什么东西。他仰起头，把布格斯拉得更近，手抓住了他的头发。布格斯的视野已经有些迷蒙。“天哪，”格兰特低声道，他的呼吸粗重，“我——天哪，你简直——”

布格斯想尽自己所能感受这一切。他的鼻子在他的下颌上磨蹭，双脚朝他靠近。他们的双唇擦过又立刻分开，不知是出于恐惧还是渴望。

“我想让你拥有你想要的。”格兰特喃喃道。布格斯从他的嘴唇中感受到了他说的每一个字。

“你。”布格斯说，然后用力吞了吞口水。他紧紧抓住格兰特的衬衫，向前一步——

格兰特吻了他，轻而易举，好像他早已熟知这一切。格兰特侵占了他的嘴唇，布格斯能描摹出他嘴唇的形状。他的手肆意抚摸，抚摸他的后背，抚摸他的脖子。他的五指曲起，仿佛不太情愿似的。

布格斯靠近了那个壮实稳固的身体。这身体似乎就是为了拥抱他而生。格兰特搂住了他一塌糊涂的外壳，与着他一同往后退去，向着墙壁而去。他们的腿交缠在一起，布格斯的手指掐进格兰特的后颈里，在他们踉跄后退时陷得更深，抓得更紧。

他的后背撞到了墙上。格兰特的牙咬着他的脖子，一只手探进他的衬衫，这就是格兰特屈服于欲望时的样子：如同拥抱，如同纠缠，仿佛他一直在等待一个契机，借机把布格斯变成他的。

“噢，”布格斯说。他仰起头来。他紧紧抱住格兰特，一只手抓住他的头发，另一只手搂住他的屁股，让两人紧贴在一起。他能感受到他的勃起，那沉甸甸的家伙正压着他自己的那玩意。这莫名有些熟悉，却又很他妈的新鲜。他仿佛已经做过成千上百次，又仿佛是他的第一次。他还从未和一个男人肌肤相亲，被一个男人粗暴对待，但他又好像也有过，在很多年前。他现在知道了。他放心于自己仍然是过去那个自己，至少在这最重要的一点上。格兰特让他发现了自己的另一面，他过去一直视而不见的一面。

“我，”布格斯开了口，想要告诉他什么，“我。”他重复这这个字，却不知道从何开始。格兰特毫不在意，只是让他们之间燃起的无名火焰烧得更旺。格兰特舔过他的锁骨，呻吟出声。他的嘴唇继续向下探索，双手则向上摸索，环绕布格斯的身体而上。布格斯的每一寸肌肤经过了他的触碰，都仿佛起了火，让他情不自禁地向前挺腰。他的胯部抵向格兰特沉重的下体，天哪，那简直——“操。”布格斯说——布格斯说——格兰特用牢固的双手稳住他。

“我想要你。”格兰特低吼道，而布格斯不需要他重复第二遍。他想要回答，却只能在格兰特的牙齿咬上他的脖子时发出呻吟。格兰特的手放在了他的裤子上，拉开裤链，手指去寻找他的阴茎，他的指尖仅仅是沿着他的下体滑过，就让他仿佛着了火一般，浑身燥热。他一只手按在墙上，另一只手紧抓着格兰特的金发。

格兰特跪下了，仿佛在履行无比正当的义务。布格斯已经陷入了癫狂，手指在无可复加的绝望中抓挠墙壁。格兰特摆好了动作，张开了嘴，但还没碰到他。他的呼吸洒在他的下体上，代替了嘴巴该做的工作。

他望着布格斯，仿佛他此刻希望被注视。他想要布格斯看着他。布格斯看着他，一直看到格兰特的嘴包住了龟头。他刻意弄得水声十足，无比下流。他的嘴唇缓缓向前推进，布格斯的目光锁定在格兰特身上，他只望着格兰特，世上只剩下格兰特。

他们想要彼此。布格斯看着他的动作。格兰特的嘴唇离开了他，又伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。他再次含住了他的欲望，让布格斯瞬间忘记了呼吸。他的神经末端仿佛都着了火。他的手指紧紧按在墙上，插进格兰特浓密的头发中。格兰特，闭上双眼，好像他也只想要这个。

“操。”布格斯轻声说，他的喉咙因为渴望而灼烧。有什么东西呼之欲出，而他动弹不得。他也不想动弹。格兰特让他呼吸苦难，让他浑身颤抖，他把他粗长的阴茎吞下，只吞进了一半。他只吞进了一半，但已经够多了。布格斯仰起头，他已经无法呼吸，更无法思考。“操，”他在格兰特紧闭上嘴时叹道，“操，”他喃喃道，握紧了拳头，“史蒂夫——”

这名字的杀伤力极强。一切荡然无存。

布格斯的欲望转着圈，从他的脚下溜走了。格兰特放开了他。布格斯与他对视。

他眼神中并非写着背叛。而是希望。

“噢。”布格斯喃喃道。

“巴基——”

他的胃部打了结，因为突然的醒悟。“噢，天哪。”这个词让他头晕目眩。他得离开了。他踉跄地向前走去，一边把下体塞进裤子里。

“不——不要——”

布格斯转过身。格兰特正在起身，动作很慢，仿佛这个动作让他痛苦。

“你是谁？”布格斯问。他低声问，语气惨淡。他全身都在颤抖。

格兰特望着他，皱起眉头。不知怎么的，他看上去很是无助。“你认识我。”他说。

“不，我不。我不认识你。我什么都——不知道，”布格斯用手捂住嘴。他的双手在颤抖，他汗如雨下，“我不知道我叫什么名字。但——你知道，不是吗？你叫了那个错误的——”

“我希望你能记起来。”

“噢，天哪。”他找到了自己的靴子，草草套上。格兰特上前几步，仿佛想要制止他，但是布格斯已经跑到了门外，室外的冷空气暂时解救了他。

“巴基。”格兰特说。他跟在他身后。

布格斯回头，不确定自己会看到什么——是他忘了的那个人，还是他心里那个金发男人。他从牛仔裤的裤腰上拔出手枪。

格兰特立刻停住脚步，举起双手。

“不要，”布格斯说，颤抖的手举起手枪，“靠近我。”

“好。听我解释。”

“我他妈什么都不想听。”

“我想告诉你。我已经考虑过成千上百遍，你要相信——”

“你是谁？”他问道，没有得到回答，他继续大吼道：“你是谁？”声音破碎不堪。

格兰特用力闭上眼。他什么都没说。

“你是我的什么人？你是九头蛇吗？”

“我不是九头蛇。我发誓——”

“那就证明这一点！”

“我——我做不到。我不知道怎么证明。我怎么证明我没有做过的事呢？你得记得——”

“告诉我，”他说，上前一步。格兰特没有却步，但他全身都僵硬了，嘴唇打着抖。至少他很重视布格斯，“告诉我你是谁。现在就告诉我，要么我对天发誓——”

“我的名字不是格兰特，”格兰特的声音盖过他，“我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。从我有记忆以来，你就是我人生中的一部分，”他停住了，似乎想看看他的反应。布格斯只是咬牙看着他，“我们一起长大，在布鲁克林。我们一起上学，我们住在一起，我们一起参军——”

“放屁。”

格兰特摇了摇头。“千真万确。我们曾是朋友，我们曾——”他竟然笑了，令人费解，“我们的关系曾经超出友谊。我们曾——”格兰特上前一步。

布格斯立刻躲开了。

“好吧，”格兰特说，又中途停下来，伸出一只手，“你是——詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，昵称是巴基。对不起，我——说漏嘴了。我曾经说漏嘴——我尽力了。”

“闭嘴。”

“你曾是——你是——你家的长子。你有三个妹妹。你的生日是3月10号——”

“我不相信你。”

“——我们曾并肩作战，你和我，我们两人，对抗九头蛇。我想那就是为什么你会——我是说，我觉得那就是他们为什么会——”格兰特无法组织语言，“我不知道为什么你在这儿。我不知道你怎么活下来的。你想要答案吗？我没有答案。我上次见你是在……巴基，我——”他挫败地吐出一口气，“我们不该在这儿的。我不知道九头蛇对你做了什么，但你死了。我看着你掉下去。你不可能活下来。而当我在路边见到你……我还以为我他妈的疯了。”

“你满口谎言。”

“我没有。我没有。我所说的每一句话都千真万确。我知道这很难相信，那就是为什么我没告诉你。但是我——我只想帮你，我想让你平安无事。我不知道为什么你在这儿，但既然你在……我不会伤害你，拜托告诉我你相信这一点。”

布格斯也许很是惊恐不安，但他也能看得一清二楚，格兰特相信他所说的每一个字。

“你让我相信我在这儿是安全的，”布格斯终于说，艰难地吞咽，“你对我说了谎——”

格兰特呼出一口气，闭了闭眼：“我没有说谎。我只是试图告诉你真相。”

“不，”他用力摇了摇头，“不。你认识我？”他上前一步，用枪比了比两人。“你从未告诉我这点。我以为我对你只是个陌生人。我以为我们在无人的深夜里相遇，以为我不知道你他妈是谁。我以为能找到一个理解我目前状况的人全是由于该死的巧合。但结果却是我们确实有关系——如果他们知道你在哪儿，如果我们确实一起打过九头蛇——那他们就也会为我而来。而一旦他们意识到——”

“我不认为——”

“什么？”布格斯对他喊道，“什么？你不认为什么？你不认为他们会来找我？你知道他们对我做了什么吗？”他发疯般地指着自己的手臂，“你知道他们让我做了什么吗？”

格兰特只是摇头：“我不——”

他的确知道。他一直都知道。

他跪倒在地。布格斯的枪滑落在地。“噢，天哪——”

“那不是——巴基，杀了那些人的不是你。九头蛇——”

“你是脑子不好使，”布格斯问，语调歇斯底里，“还是彻底疯了？七十二万人一瞬间消失，一秒钟被抹杀掉。你知道我当时在场，造成了这一切，而你却——却还是这样？你还是给我做早餐，还是让我——”他摇了摇头，“噢，你疯了。我懂了。你异想天开，不可理喻。”

“你当时在场，”格兰特用安抚的语气说，“大屠杀发生时你在。但这并不代表你需要对此负责。”

“你搞错了，”这家伙注定要失败。他确信了这一点，终于可以转过身，“你疯了。这是个错误。”

格兰特不依不饶地跟上：“你要去哪儿？”

“离开这里。”

“没有目的地？至少让我载你——”

“不，”他厉声打断，“我不会再上你的车了。你听到我刚刚说的话了吗？我要走了，离开你。我认识你之前日子也照过。你想阻止我？”他转身，举起枪对着他。这次，他的手没有抖。“那尽管试试。”

格兰特再次停住了动作。他坚定地望着他。这眼神很熟悉，布格斯不喜欢这个。他举枪对着他，挑衅般的，但格兰特依然纹丝不动。

“我要去收拾东西，”布格斯缓缓说道，让自己不再迟疑，“你不能干扰我。你就站在原地不要动，直到我离开你的地盘。你走一步，我就会射中你的腿。要是想要阻止或是袭击我，我会杀掉你。”他狠狠盯着他，希望自己的表述足够明确。“我不会放水，也不会打偏。如果你不相信我，那你尽管查查看自己的调查结果，看看我到底经受过怎样的训练。”

他狠狠瞪着格兰特。格兰特回望他，呼吸沉重。布格斯等着他踏步上前，而他只是塌下肩膀。

布格斯点了点头，确认他理解了自己的话。“别跟着我。”他重复道，向客房走去。

他花了六十秒把自己的东西扔进背包。再次出门，格兰特依然站在原地。

男人看上去身心俱疲，呼吸破碎而沉重，但他并没有离开刚刚的位置。布格斯从他旁边走过，双手因为肾上腺素而颤抖。

“我只是想好好对你。”

他的声音很安静。布格斯已经走过去了。格兰特依然一动不动，他甚至没有转身目送他。布格斯的脚停住了，手枪在他手中沉甸甸的。“我用错了方法，”格兰特继续说，“但我只是想帮你。”

现在，布格斯背对他，闭上眼，掩住自己的感情波动。“不，”他对着天空说道，“你只是想好好对你自己。也许我也一直如此，但你至少要正视自己。”

格兰特没再答话。

布格斯往前走去。

格兰特没有追上来，布格斯也未曾回头。

 

 

****iii.** **

加州的春天气候干燥。太阳永远高悬在空，阳光总是太过刺眼。他依然保持着日出而作的习惯，日出一天早过一天，他也醒得越来越早。每当一大早醒来，无所事事之时，他都会欣赏伴着奥克兰市高高的天际线的日出景象。

他渐渐攒够了钱，足够租下一个小房间，并长久居住下去。在高楼林立的奥克兰市，遍地是机会。他工作效率很高，也比常人更强壮。大部分人也都会忽视他的古怪行为，比如总是穿长袖，戴着手套工作。

回忆渐渐融入了他的日常生活，变为了更加琐碎的烦恼，而不再像以前那样往往毁他的掉一天。回忆依然会让他瞬间大脑中一片空白：他本来正在做饭，闻到烟味，才意识到自己已经发了好几分钟呆。而他的回忆都是破碎的断章。他只有一半的时间能理解脑中的闪回。

他曾是个杀手。他已经想起了这个。他刚想起这件事后，奔跑了整整两个小时。他没有在这之后杀人，这大概是个好兆头。他上次杀人大概是一年以前。这似乎更好。

在成为杀手之前，他认为自己也是一位士兵。他记起自己站在某处，感觉一团糟，看到 ~~史蒂夫格兰特~~ 史蒂夫站在他身边。他们肩并肩站在一起，望向同一片山峦。他那时也是个杀手。又或许不是。这是他想不通的地方。

他找到了曾用来打给格兰特的那张电话卡，把它折成两半，听到“咔嚓”一声方才安心。他找到了那张写有格兰特的号码的名片，把它烧掉。但他仍然记得那个号码。他想忘记。他想忘记自己回忆起来的每一件事。

那十个数字在他脑海里徘徊不散：785-5556438[14]。还有另外八个数字：32557038[15]。他不知道后者代表什么，但他记得很清楚。数字很好回忆，反倒是名字很难想起。

有一次，他在路上走着，想起了自己曾用大拇指摩挲某人的手。它们小小的，满是血污，掌心中嵌着碎石，他把那双手擦干净，那人痛得嘶的一声。又一次，他的头撞到了柜门时，便想起自己也曾擦掉某个傻孩子脸上的血，那血是从他头上的伤口中流下的。他想到这些画面，不禁微笑起来，但他曾经过着怎样的日子？为什么都是血淋淋的？他记忆中的是流着血的史蒂夫，只是史蒂夫看起来不太一样。他想起了他的妹妹们，努力回忆她们的名字，逐渐拼凑起一些片段——而史蒂夫散落在回忆的各处，有时很瘦小，有时又很高大。时而安静，时而响亮。其中一个肯定是错的，但他分辨不出是哪个。

他想起了布鲁克林，但他的回忆依然像是错了位。他想起了一张报纸的封面照片，大号字体写着1928，一群人聚集在时代广场中央。这让他困扰，又感到反胃。难道他是从其他什么地方看到了这样的图片？他脑中的纽约与这个世界格格不入。就连堪萨斯州也比他印象里的繁华多了。他想要乘坐巴士自己去那儿看看，但想到要往东走，他就有些厌倦。

他从东边而来。他不想走回头路。

1928年。那年他大概刚刚十一岁。

他突然冒出了这个念头，不得不坐下来静静思考。这个想法盘踞在他脑海里，仿佛生了根。走投无路之际，他去了趟图书馆，指望着能在这里找到答案，能证明自己到底有没有失去心智。根据图书馆的照片资料，他的确不知道纽约长什么样，而越是久远的照片就越让他感到亲切。但这还远远不够。

他又查找曼哈顿的新年夜，1928年，找到了他印象中的那张报纸——人群聚集在时代广场，与他的想象中如出一辙。

所以就是这样。仅此而已。他曾见过这张照片。他找到了想要的结果，也下定了结论。

但不知为何，他的直觉还是不愿放弃。他无法忘记曾动手翻阅报纸的画面。他反复琢磨着这一点，想要找出原因——难道他曾是个图书馆档案保管员？他参军前肯定也做过其他工作，可他不是对高楼大厦有种亲切感吗？报纸可与高楼没什么关系。

他辗转反侧，最终又回到图书馆。网络是个危险的雷区，但他还是搜索了自己的名字——格兰特所说的那个名字，管他呢。

至少这名字很热门。他找到了无穷无尽的文章和引用来源。有篇可疑的文章这么写道：

__詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯：盟军的无名英雄_ _

日期：1951年1月。

那个与他同名的男人是一位中士和狙击手。他精通本职。他曾与史蒂夫·罗杰斯在同一小队服役，就像格兰特所说的那样。他们一同对抗九头蛇，想要将其彻底斩除——这是他从关于纳粹的文字资料中推断出来的。

他们一同长大，史蒂夫几乎始终伴他左右。

但史蒂夫·罗杰斯，更广为人知的名字是美国队长，在那个与他同名的男人过世两周后也已离世。

所以格兰特有妄想症。他只是个来自堪萨斯州的农民，却妄想自己是美国队长。布格斯一直谨小慎微，却还是败在了一个狂热信徒手下——一个善于把人玩弄于股掌之间的混蛋，他拥有无比坚定的信念，令人不容置疑，误以为他所说的就是真相。这是他自己的错。是他自己错误地投入了太多精力，把自己的脑子都搞乱了。詹姆斯·巴恩斯早已不在人世。史蒂夫·罗杰斯也是一样。调查可以告一段落了。

然后他看到了那些照片。

好吧，现在有幻觉的是他了。好吧，该死的，这也要作为重要资料。史蒂夫也许真的和格兰特是同一个人，如果格兰特再年轻个十岁，更青涩一些，但决定性证据是他自己：照片上那人的嘴角有与他相同的褶皱，下巴上有与他一样的沟壑。

他和詹姆斯·巴恩斯简直是孪生兄弟。他用手抚过那家伙的脸，看得出了神。他把照片打印下来，立即冲出了图书馆，再也坐不住了。

他把那张照片倒扣在背包最底处，奔跑了两个小时，那晚他一夜未眠。他花了十个小时努力工作，但依旧不能把这影像驱赶出脑海。他只想一醉方休，下班回家的路上买了瓶威士忌。他不再去看那张照片，只想熬过一晚。

可刚睡着还不到一个小时，他就大喊着醒来，梦到了战争——回忆中的那场战争。有德国人和法国人参与的那场战争。他想起了舞会，想起了伦敦的军营。他想他还依稀记得1932年的股市危机。

他没有80年代的任何记忆，尽管按他的年龄本该记得那些——他只记得1986年发生的一件事，而那是在俄国。他还会说俄语。他会说16国语言，这还只算他能叫得上名字的语言。

九头蛇做了这些吗？这真的有可能发生吗？

格兰特一直是他的管理人吗？让他相信自己来自另一个时代，也许会更容易掌控。如果这是他设下的陷阱，那他真的很成功。用虚假的记忆给他布下天罗地网，混淆了他的认知，又安排一个有着发自内心的信念的迷人男子，而现在——他们等待已久的时机已经成熟。

他把那张照片从背包里拿出来。兜兜转转又回到了起点。他从未料想到这个结果。

难道他是詹姆斯·巴恩斯的转世？这是他的前世对九头蛇无法消散的执念吗？

好吧，现在他真的毫无头绪。他执着于一个答案，便眯起眼睛，用拇指盖住史蒂夫·罗杰斯的下半张脸。但他还是拒绝承认这便是事实。他又一次屈尊回到图书馆，搜索了“美国队长胡子”和“美国队长 农民”。他搜到三年前有个阴谋论者博客坚称他曾见到美国队长冲过曼哈顿的街道，而其余的阴谋论者的照片却完全不像那个男人。

他知道了什么是Photoshop。但他不认为那张照片是Photoshop的结果。

而且——为什么他不知道Photoshop是什么？为什么他对各类武器如数家珍，却几乎不会用电脑？他知道什么是电脑，却不知道如何使用；他知道格兰特的磁带录像机早已过时，但要是让他把一台硬盘录像机和电视连接起来，他肯定也束手无策。

好在他的直觉足够敏锐。直觉也许会反应过度，但他们绝不会背叛他。他对格兰特的感受没有错：那个男人的确有他的动机，但无论他怎么回想，他都不觉得那人有半点想要伤害他的意思。他的行动从未没被限制。他从未受到伤害。每当布格斯想要离开，格兰特都会让他走。

 

 

每给自己犹豫的机会，他拨通了记忆中格兰特的号码。

电话中的语音提示号码无法接通。布格斯皱眉望着电话机，挂断，重拨，得到了同样的信息。他放下听筒，不自觉地咬住嘴唇直到渗出血来。他在三天后再次拨打，却也只得到同样的回应。

这说不通。他没有记错号码。他并非想和那人对话，这毫无必要；他只是迫切地想要知道答案。他有点儿期待那人犹豫又紧张的声音，在布格斯问他出生于哪一年时。他想要听到他报出美国队长的生日时那股疯狂劲，又或者得到他谎称生于1981年的答案。

他没有料到电话会无法接通。他想到了各种最坏的可能性，胃部沉甸甸的。九头蛇找到他了吗？是他们掐断了电话线，借此向他传达信息？布格斯的出现是不是毁了一个好心人？

然而他又认为九头蛇不会考虑那么周到。要是他们找到他灭了口，他还是应该听到答录机的声音——要么是以前那条蠢得要命的语音信息，要么就是九头蛇自己的。再就是他自己会采取的做法：拔掉答录机的连接线，让电话一直响下去。

一条无法接通的线路毫无意义。一条无法接通的线路反而是欲盖弥彰。

他花了三天时间踱步思考，抽烟——这是他最近重拾的旧习，橘色的烟头和温暖的火光似乎能给他慰藉。他认为就算格兰特在家，也一定不会阻止他再次离开。毕竟他了解布格斯的本身，虽然也并非全部。

布格斯急需答案。他不能再这么干等下去。如果他去了那儿，反而被神盾局带走，至少他也能知道到底发生了什么。

 

 

他乘巴士到萨莱纳，又搭车往前走了一段路。三十八小时后，他终于在日落之际到达了农场。

他躲进了路边的灌木丛中，借着昏暗的暮色掩盖行踪。他在原地稍作等待，什么都没有看到，除了飞鸟的声音外什么都没有听到。

他把枪从裤子后面拿出来，走上草坪。春日的农场看上去不太一样。树木纷纷开始生长发芽，雨后的新绿色草地欣欣向荣。昏黄的光线中，红色的谷仓很是显眼。他转了个弯，看到一切似乎都被封起来了——房子的窗户都被钉住了，牛棚空空如也，没有吃草的奶牛。他回头望去，谷仓也落了锁，一条厚重的铁链拴在大门上。

是有人特意摆成这样的。有人特意想让这里看上去被弃置了。

他等待着；观察周围是否有陷阱；一无所获，他便上前一步。离房子越来越近了，但是依然没有任何值得注意的地方——没有暴力事件的痕迹，没有挣扎留下的印记。格兰特的卡车也没停在车道里。房门紧锁，所有的窗户都被封死。布格斯环绕农场一周，依次检查了谷仓，客房，牛棚，房子——都没有违和之处，直到他看到了二楼的窗户。

有一扇窗户的钉子歪了。它稍微偏移了一点，其余的钉子都笔直的立着。只有仔细观察的人才能看出不同。

布格斯叹了口气。他开始计划自己的路线，哪怕这是自寻死路。他可以沿着门廊上的柱子爬到屋顶，再从屋顶上破窗而入。

天哪，这人非要把这一切搞得这么复杂，不是吗？然而布格斯还是做到了，他顺着柱子上的凹口——原本设计用来放置花盆的——把自己这副180磅重的身体弄到屋顶上。又拿了一块松掉的瓦片撬开了百叶窗。他用金属臂打破窗户，又用绝佳的身手滑进了房子中。

他尽可能安静地跳下来，迅速掏出枪，稳稳地举起。这里是格兰特的卧室里，他从未涉足的地方——在这里，他终于看到了那个男人私人的一面。房间角落里摆着一个画架，调色盘和颜料放在一旁。床已经铺过，平整干净。书柜的一半填满了关于农场，绘画，农业与牲畜的书籍，其余的则是科幻小说和诗集。

他的笔记本电脑就放在角落的桌子上。布格斯注意到旁边放着一大摞文件夹。他竖起耳朵听着周围的动静，一点点挪到桌边，看着文件夹上的标签。薄一些的文件夹—— _ _尼克·弗瑞，2014.04.04__ 以及 _ _洞察计划__ 放在最上面，其他的文件夹—— _ _神盾局；九头蛇1945-1975；九头蛇1976至今__ ——厚厚的一沓放在下面。而还有另外一个文件夹草草摆在它们中间，仿佛格兰特不想去翻阅—— _ _冬兵计划__ ，标签上的字迹比其他几个都要潦草。

布格斯知道这是什么。他望向门口，心如鼓擂，他明知道应该先确认这栋房子是否安全。但他为了答案而来，而他确信自己已经找到了答案。

他小心地翻开了那个文件夹。一个残酷又熟悉的影像瞬间映入眼帘——眼周涂着黑色的战术迷彩，嘴上戴着口套，头发从太阳穴上垂下——他敢保证他看到了自己。

如果文件扉页的打印日期正确无误的话，格兰特早在布格斯到达农场之前就知道他曾做过什么。他知道他曾是什么，也知道他曾牵扯进什么中。而当布格斯打来电话，他还是把他从丹佛接了回来，把他带回了家，好像那完全不重要。

他让文件夹合上，拿稳了手枪。或许他面色有些憔悴，但他的手很稳。肾上腺素让他的心怦怦直跳，让他愈发警觉。他把楼上都检查了一遍。另一间洗手间空空如也，只有一个老式足浴盆和一个生了锈的淋浴头，墙纸看上去有三十多年历史了。另一间小些的卧室用来存放房子原有的家具。多是些儿童家具。是格兰特多半用不到的东西。

假定格兰特就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

那就是他所相信的吗？

他用脚把一把椅子踢开，清楚此处也没有人再。他转身走向楼梯。

他停在楼梯口，呼吸加速。一阵战栗感沿着手臂袭来。他已经做好了最坏的打算。他想象着自己走下楼梯，看到格兰特坐在桌子旁——知道他已经来了，膝上放着一把武器；又或者他已被残忍杀害，尸首遗弃在此，作为给他的警告。

他留心周围的动静，四下依然静谧无声。他下了楼，楼下同样没有人。厨房打扫得很干净，静悄悄的。他轻易地排除了这里；浴室，客厅也没有人。他检查了每一个柜子，探进橱柜里寻找，最终断定整座房子都空无一人。

他的手枪滑落在地。种种迹象表明，那个混蛋真的只是离开了。架子上有一层灰，但是很薄。他大概是在几周前离开的。

他来晚了。他花了太久了。也许 ~~史蒂夫~~ 很执着，但希望也是有限的。布格斯想象着他坐在餐桌旁，拳头抵在嘴边，望着门口或是电话，等待着布格斯。

格兰特等了多久？他是什么时候离开的？

桌子上放着一张便条。

__它是你的了。_ _

__——SR_ _

 

 

布格斯打算离开。神盾局在找 ~~史蒂夫~~ ，九头蛇在找布格斯。他们之间依然有着千丝万缕的关联。他有可能会被找到。停留在此是不明智的行为。

但他还是又待了三天，阅读格兰特的文件。他撬开了所有封起的百叶窗，又待了三天。在有胃口的日子里，他就拿填满一冰箱的冷冻食品充饥。之后，他发现了门边挂着的一串钥匙。

他依次尝试每一把钥匙，直到打开谷仓的门。往里面瞟了一眼，他惊讶地叫出声来。那是他们丢在科罗拉多州的卡车，后挡板依然不知所踪。肯定是格兰特又把它开了回来。

布格斯打量了一会儿卡车，摇了摇头。终于，他钻进车里，试了试钥匙，引擎发出轰鸣声。这个老古董倒是还能正常运转。“很合适，”他喃喃自语，“谢了，混蛋。”

他回到房里，拿上剩余的现金，开进城里，几乎全用来采购食物。好像他已经认定自己不会再离开，哪怕没有人会蠢到留下来。问题在于，这里还有他没读完的文件。它们放在别处不安全。它们放在他身上也不安全。但至少如果他留下，他就能知道是否有人带走它们。

自从回到这里之后，布格斯脑中的疑问就越来越多。如果格兰特收集了这么多资料，那他至少能解答他的一部分疑问。如果他回来的话。

他有可能会回来。

 

 

过了一阵子，他才开始疑惑为什么西边的田地越长越高，他这才想起了冬小麦。格兰特已经离开，但它还是活下来了。 ~~布格斯~~ 久久望着田地，手搁在屁股上，不知为何心生烦躁。

他在谷仓里找到了被油布盖起来的灌溉设备，就在他现在习惯停卡车那块地方的后面。修理设备是一回事，使用又是另外一回事了。为了搞明白这玩意如何使用，他好几天都在骂骂咧咧，还差点儿把后背扭伤，可等到他终于弄懂之后，他的胸口莫名暖暖的。

接下来的一周，他都奇怪地充满干劲，他找出了他们几个月前放起来的向日葵种子。他也种下了它们。这也许是某种满足感在作祟，也许是因为他第一次学到了新东西。这是詹姆斯·巴恩斯抑或冬日战士都不会做的事。这是他独自完成的壮举。他掌握了不会伤害任何人的新技能。种植农作物，而非伤害别人。因为巴克的存在，某些东西获得了生命。

 

 

他在这里度过了一个春天，接着夏天也过去了。

他迎来了秋收。收成不算理想，他拖了太久才收割向日葵，结果被鸟儿们吃掉了将近一半。那个秋天，他好多时间都半裸着，手里拿着扫帚在田野里跑来跑去。他有点儿希望史蒂夫回来，看到只穿内裤、头发松松扎起，正冲着鸟儿吼叫的巴克。这是个奇怪的幻想，但他已经不再关心是否奇怪。

幻想自他的回忆发端，肆意生长。他没有全部想起，但也已足够。他记起了史蒂夫在战前的模样——他把巴克从九头蛇的巢穴中救出，比原来高了一英尺，重了八十磅的样子。他记起了他们单独相处的时光，那细瘦的手指和细弱的双脚是怎样紧紧抓住他，好像他是这世上唯一真实的存在。他记起了史蒂夫曾经跪下来，跪在地上，直到他望向他，就像格兰特曾经——史蒂夫曾经——在他们家的厨房里所做的那样。这太他妈相似了，从他把他带来这里开始，他所做的始终是他早已熟知、却深埋心底的事。

回忆逐渐填满了20年代、30年代、大萧条时期和战争时期。他想起了他为九头蛇做过的一些事。读着史蒂夫的文件，他想起了更多大屠杀的细节，那远远多于他想要想起的。这些信息烂在他心中，让他感到恶心，让他时而接连几天都无法下床。

他也知道了他从未有过选择。他们迫使他做了他抗拒的事情。他知道他可以再一次抵抗。这是他的症结所在。这就是答案。

也许他已经失去理智，也许一切都是他臆想出来的。也许格兰特的妄想强大到足以影响他。但从他的回忆判断，史蒂夫所告诉他的每一个字——他都能找到根据。不管他多努力寻找，也找不到谎言的痕迹。

在他住在这里的五个月间，史蒂夫没有回来。他没有打来电话，也不曾写信。他不知道巴克在家，所以这也在情理之中。但巴克重新接通了电话线路，他还以为他也许会打来。哪怕就一次。哪怕就确认一下他有没有回来。

但是，没有。好吧。他们最后一次见面时，巴克已经表达得一清二楚。巴克也有点担心，但是就史蒂夫留下的足迹来看，他知道他还在活动，知道那个混蛋还活着，而丰收季过后，他做好了下一步打算。

他晒起了向日葵，卖掉了小麦。用卖来的钱，他又种上了新的小麦，以待回来收割。他不知道为什么这么做，也许是因为史蒂夫可能还会回来。如果他们都能活下去，他们可能也需要一些活物。

史蒂夫封锁房子的做法很明智。如果让这里处于弃置状态，大家都会敬而远之。巴克在走之前重复了他的做法，接着把他的笔记，文件夹和现金扔进卡车。

他还清了贷款，给车加满油。接着他驶向丹佛，心里想着谷仓里晾晒的向日葵。

  

 

他在戈德伍德[16]附近找到了史蒂夫，在一家昏暗的酒吧里。

“我要一杯苏格兰威士忌，”巴克对酒保说，“加冰。还有一杯给我的朋友。”他示意身边。

酒保离开了。巴克拉开椅子。他知道史蒂夫正盯着他，但他无法转身。他刚走进门时，看到他低垂着肩膀坐在吧台旁——而此刻，一听到他的声音，史蒂夫便挺直了脊背，呼吸变得急促起来。

无论如何，巴克可以一直追寻他的踪迹跟到阿拉斯加。而现在他找到了他，却丧失了与他对视的能力。

史蒂夫久久目不转睛地望着他。巴克终于转过身时，仿佛受到一记重击。史蒂夫看起来就像……他自己，在某些方面；他的头发剪得很短，剃掉了胡子，又新长出了一些。他颧骨处横着一道瘀伤，眼睛上方还有未愈合的伤口。巴克的回忆开始重组——他是史蒂夫，他是格兰特。他是那个瘦小的孩子，是那个沧桑的农民，也是美国队长。

巴克无法从他脸上的疲惫中读出更多。他为此感到痛苦，只能用笑容来宽解，笑中带着紧张和歉意。

酒保送上了他们的酒。

“你怎么找到我的？”史蒂夫终于问道，声音低沉。

巴克把酒推向他：“我没说过吗？你一直炸毁大楼，总会留下点痕迹。”

气氛一时间很僵。史蒂夫喝光了自己原本那杯酒，然后伸出手来。他把巴克的脑袋转过来。巴克由着他这么做，史蒂夫的手指按在他的下巴上。

史蒂夫的眼中有股火焰在熊熊燃烧，但不知怎么的，那无名之火又显得很安静。谨慎又倦怠，还伴着某些不可名状的情绪。

“你想起来了。”史蒂夫说。

巴克转过头。“不是全部，”他对着面前的酒杯说，又点点头，“但……足够了。”

史蒂夫把玩着手中的酒杯，两人重新陷入沉默。

“你也许该跟我说一下我们出生于上世纪初。”巴克终于低声道。

史蒂夫笑了——但看着还是有点闷闷不乐。他的笑闷在胸腔里，比起开心更适合用干巴巴来形容。“是啊，”他缓缓答道，“也许英语不足以表述这一切。”

“我会讲十五种语言。怎么不试试用德语？”

“他们大概确实有个合适的词。”

“Weltschmerz。[17]”

“差不多。”

气氛依然没有缓和。巴克余光瞟向他。史蒂夫弓着背坐在那儿，全身僵直，一只手紧握成拳。“我回家找你了，”巴克低声开口，“你的小麦成熟了。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼：“是吗？”

“都卖掉了。好大一棵摇钱树，你知道吗？”

“你……一直待到了秋收？”

巴克露出半心半意的微笑：“我不得不提前贷了款，但最后还是成功了。我种好了小麦，收好了向日葵。被鸟吃掉了好多。我损失了一部分，但你会看到你的收益。”

“不是我的钱。”

“那是你的地。”

“是你的，巴克。我把它留给你了。”

巴克早就知道这个了，但亲耳听到还是很难接受。他深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出：“所以你真的从来没有打算回来，是吗。”

史蒂夫没有回答。他转着手中的玻璃杯，不小心洒出了几滴。巴克开始好奇他到底在这里坐了多久。

“那我想过来找你是个正确的决定。”巴克说。

“我可不太确定。”

天哪，他多久没见到怄气的史蒂夫·罗杰斯了。“你以前单枪匹马去打架就没什么好结果。”

“我还以为你很懂一人战术呢。”

“你这么刻薄是打算甩掉我？你现在还这么蛮不讲理吗？”

谢天谢地，史蒂夫没有再呛声回来。他整个人缩在杯子后，一脸挫败。

巴基最好说点什么。他张了张嘴，但道歉没能说出口。他还能说什么？ _ _抱歉我威胁过你？抱歉我花了这么久？抱歉我杀掉了那么多人？抱歉我没有及时赶来？__

“对不起，”史蒂夫轻声说，“我很抱歉，巴基。”

巴克在震惊中转过头：“什么？你有什么好道歉的？”

“我本该告诉你的。本可以——”

“没什么——嘿，看着我，”他不耐烦地打断他。史蒂夫立刻转脸看他，“你让一个搭车者上了你的车，收留了一个疲于战场的战士。我当时全副武装，还拿着枪威胁你。而你却接纳了我，给我吃的，又在知道我被悬赏的情况下收留了我——你说你很抱歉？”巴克摇了摇头，“你简直是个该死的圣人。你做了你力所能及的一切。你他妈还把你的家留下，只为了万一我有需要。”

史蒂夫低下了头，后颈凸出一块。巴克伸出手，抚摸着那块皮肤。“要不是你，我的状况肯定会更糟。要是你刚见到我，就打算告诉我我已经一百岁了——而我们曾经在二战时亲热——我肯定会当场把你枪毙，我想你知道这点，”史蒂夫笑了，有点勉强。他坐直了些，至少他现在听进去了，“你为我做了你力所能及一切，史蒂夫。我说都说我。如果换做是我，我想我可能就把你丢在路边了。”

史蒂夫瞥他一眼：“你会吗？”

他突然就没那么确定了。

沉默蔓延开来。巴克看着他，能够读出他面容中深深的疲惫。他犹豫着，畏惧着，终于伸出拇指抚向他前额深深的伤口。“你为什么直线前进？”巴克轻声说，“从东到西，从DC到西雅图……换作是谁都能猜出你的行踪。”

史蒂夫在他的抚摸下皱起眉：“只是想完成工作。”

“你就像离弦的箭，一直都是。你要到什么时候才能学会不再惹事上身，嗯？你还记得那次在奥地利边界——”史蒂夫呻吟一声。巴克依然微笑起来，“你忙着应对面前的敌人，没有注意到身后的来人，直到我把他射杀，你才听到了，转过身来。还记得吗？”

“我——现在知道怎么注意周围了。”  
“是吗？那你为什么会被打？”

史蒂夫吐出一口气，移开视线。他缓缓转着手中那杯威士忌。

男人仿佛被按下了开关，一下子消沉下来。巴克也把视线转向面前，给了他自怨自艾的时间。“你还打算回去吗？”巴克问道。

“我当然还要回去。”

“这次你有更好的计划了？”

“对，”史蒂夫说，“更快行动。”

巴克咂了咂舌，而史蒂夫只是耸耸肩。“你曾经说过，”史蒂夫补充道，“我们完全不了解——”

“你有这里的平面图。为什么还不换个——”

“对啊。有平面图意味着我能更快行动。”

巴克垂下头来：“史蒂夫......”

“别把我当傻瓜。突然出现在我的行动中，对我指手画脚的是你——”

“你没搞懂。既然我来了——”

“什么，你打算一起去？”

巴克沉默了。史蒂夫明白了他的态度，立即转过头来。他张了张嘴，蹙起眉。

“就是这样。”

“巴基......”史蒂夫的神色痛苦，“这不可能。”

“为什么不？”

“那是——九头蛇。他们——我是说，你——”

“是九头蛇我就更该出一份力了。”

史蒂夫脸上逐渐露出了然的神色：“别这么做。”

“为什么，”他缓缓重复道，“不？”

“你不欠我。”

“我欠我自己。既然我脑袋里有这些信息，为什么不让它发挥作用呢？”

“你要冒很大风险。”

“每一条路都是如此。”

“巴基......”

“既然我所做的那些事已成定局——”

“你没有做——”

“我做得够多了，”他打断他的话，“如果现在还有什么我能做的，该死的什么都好，能让一切不会重蹈覆辙......”他重重地摇了摇头，吞咽了一下，借此掩饰声音中的颤抖，“那我要是不采取行动就错了。而我，不同于你，还没有笨到会孤身深入虎穴——”

“你不应该再靠近这些了。”

“——如果我没记错的话，你和我是一个小队的。而我不打算——”

“你记错了。”

“我不是说了少来这一套吗？”巴克气恼地说，“不要因为你觉得这样可以拯救我，就擅自替我做决定。你真的想让我放弃老本行，就因为你该死的自尊心不允许你接受任何帮助？”

史蒂夫蜷起身体，趴在吧台上。“我已经有过一次没能救你的经历。”他终于吐露了心声。

“那就我看来，你哪怕撼天动地，也会阻止这事再次发生。听我说，”巴基已经厌烦了一直对着他的肩膀说话，他伸出手，一只手按在史蒂夫的下颌，让他看向自己，“我这些年被九头蛇灌输了很多东西，”他缓缓道，直视着史蒂夫，“但是组队这回事？这是你教给我的。你教会我队友的力量。你教会我不要独自面对一切。而现在你却忘记了你自己的建议——”

“那不一样，”史蒂夫前倾身体，一边说道。巴克看到他的下巴上有一道新的蓝色淤痕。他放轻了力道，用手按揉着那里。“我之前说的是生活，”史蒂夫说，“不是战斗。”

“我们曾经一直并肩作战。你把我从九头蛇那儿救出，我们又继续与九头蛇作战。现在我不懂为什么——”

“该死的，巴基，你在听我说话吗？我不会让他们再动你一根手指。”

史蒂夫坚硬的外壳终于出现了一道裂痕。史蒂夫重重地闭上眼，他试图转身，但巴克又把他拉回来。

“我相信你，”他低声道，“好吗？我相信你。我真的相信。但我也无法袖手旁观，看着他们对你动手。相信我，他们同样会想办法利用你。而若是我有能力阻止——”

“你该远离这一切。”他还是挣脱了。

巴克转向前方，叹了口气：“如果说哪个人最适合加入——”

“我一个人就够了。”

“他们已经击退了你，”巴克坚定地说，“你还不懂吗？你没能成功。你进了敌营，打了败仗。我都不忍心回想你六小时前的模样。除非你换个策略，要么总有一天他们会打败你、囚禁你，史蒂夫。这次他们知道你还会回来，而你却毫无计划——”

“你打算怎么做？像在奥地利那时一样狙击他们？”

“好吧，没错！就从这个开始！”

史蒂夫望着他，巴克回望。“你他妈以为我为什么来找你？”巴克说，“我开了3500英里不只是为了还你该死的小麦钱。在九头蛇做了这一切之后，你难道以为我不想让他们付出代价吗？噢，上帝啊——”

他打住了。史蒂夫的脸上已经显现出疲惫和悔恨，而他知道不能再冲他大吼了。巴克只能叹气，戴着手套的那只手与史蒂夫的手交握，手指摩挲他的手掌。“这事我们俩都没法独自完成，”他挤出这句话，“也许你能接受单打独斗，但我不能。现在我打算趁你、还有我，都还活着，带你脱离险境。如果你还有异议，那我就得和你谈谈以前每次帮你从后巷斗殴中脱身的事了。你说说看，史蒂夫——就算我现在已经恢复了70%的记忆吧，我多久才能说服你？”

史蒂夫笑了笑，但笑声哽在喉咙里。他凝视巴基，良久，终于抽出手指，和巴克十指相缠。“我们是完美的搭档，”巴克提醒他，缓缓靠近。他能闻到他呼吸中威士忌的味道，忍不住也想要品尝。“用你的原话奉还，所以就——接受吧，好吗？就握住递到你面前的那只手——”他没有想到声音在发抖，“哪怕就一次，在你糟糕又悲惨的一生中。”

那终于打破了史蒂夫的最后一道防线。史蒂夫握住他的手指，把巴克的手举到唇边。哪怕是隔着手套，巴克也能感到那种渗入骨髓的暖意。他用拇指抚过他的嘴唇，他的眼角，又抹去指尖的一抹湿意。

“我有地图，”史蒂夫告诉他。他的声音低哑，但很坚定，“在我的房间。”

“是吗？”

“我们可以……去做计划。”

巴克缓缓微笑起来，在史蒂夫拒绝之前从口袋里拿出钞票。“你欠了不少帐？”

史蒂夫做了个鬼脸。巴克把一叠美元放在吧台上。“好吧，”他说，“我们去做计划。”

 

 

他们进了汽车旅馆的房间，巴克紧挨着史蒂夫。还没等门关上，史蒂夫的手就伸进了他的大衣里。

“我都不知道要叫你什么，”史蒂夫的嘴唇贴上了他的喉咙，巴克喃喃自语，他的后背抵在房门上，“我有好几个月还以为你是格兰特，叫着你的名字打手枪——”

“噢天哪，”史蒂夫答道，显然已经意乱情迷，“你想怎么样都可以。叫我什么都可以。是你的，巴克，我是你的，我全是——”

他们抵着墙壁做爱，柔情似水，又干柴烈火。

之后他们拿出地图，做好了计划。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> [1] 萨莱纳：美国堪萨斯州中部城市。
> 
> 丹佛：美国科罗拉多州的首府。
> 
> [2] 威奇托：美国堪萨斯州东南部城市。
> 
> [3] 布格斯·莫兰（Bugs Moran）：乔治·克拉伦斯·莫兰（George Clarence Moran，1891－1957），绰号疯子莫兰（Bugs Moran），美国禁酒时期芝加哥帮派份子，曾与阿尔·卡彭争夺地盘，引发情人节大屠杀事件。（源：维基百科）
> 
> [4] 阿尔·卡彭（Al Capone, 1899－1947），绰号疤面（Scarface），出生于布鲁克林，是一名美国黑帮成员，他在禁酒时期获得名气，成为芝加哥犯罪集团联合创始人和老大。
> 
> 卡彭虽是黑社会罪犯，但却扮演“扶弱济贫”、“调解纷争”、“维持秩序”的角色，在某种程度上有义贼的味道，仍成为另类美国梦的象征。（源：维基百科）
> 
> [5] 丹尼斯餐厅（Denny's）, 美国最大的连锁餐厅。其店铺大多位于高速公路闸道口及郊区。
> 
> [6] 利蒙：美国科罗拉多州城市。
> 
> [7] 大满贯早餐（Grand Slam）：丹尼斯餐厅的招牌早餐，里面有煎饼、鸡蛋、香肠等。“大满贯”一名是为了向1974年打破全垒打纪录的美国职业棒球选手汉克•阿伦 (Hank Aaron) 致敬。
> 
> [8]：伐木工大满贯早餐（Lumberjack Slam），包含两块白脱煎饼、一片煎火腿、两块培根、两根香肠、两个太阳蛋等。
> 
> [9] 拉米纸牌（Rummy），一种纸牌游戏。在美国很盛行。基本玩法是形成3、4张同点的套牌（如4个8，3个6等），或者形成不少于3张的同花顺（如方块6-5-4-3等）。
> 
> [10] Ratscrew，玩法与“心脏病(盖棉被)”游戏类似，是以竞测玩家反应为主的纸牌游戏，因玩法刺激而得名。
> 
> [11] 桥牌（Bridge）是一种以技巧赢取牌墩的纸牌游戏，是世界上最为流行的纸牌游戏。
> 
> [12] 尤可牌(Euchre) 是一种起源于德国的四人对战纸牌游戏。
> 
> [13] 约克郡布丁（Yorkshire pudding）是英国的一种食品，以含有蛋、面粉、牛奶或水的面糊做成。为烤牛肉的配菜。 约克郡布丁像面包多于布丁，味道带咸，呈咖啡杯的形状，中间凹陷及绵软，外围则香脆。由于约克郡布甸易于吸收肉汁，因此与烤牛肉一起食用。
> 
> [14] 785-5556438，本文中史蒂夫在堪萨斯州的电话。785是美国堪萨斯州部分地区的国内长途区号。
> 
> [15] 32557038，巴基的军牌编号。也是美队一里巴基被俘时默念的数字。
> 
> [16]戈德伍德（Girdwood），美国阿拉斯加州小镇。
> 
> [17] 原文为德语，Weltschmerz代表一种悲世悯己的情绪。也形容在18世纪晚期到19世纪初期风行欧洲的一种反映时代悲哀及个人绝望的忧郁艺术风格。此处代指19世纪初。


End file.
